El Diario de Fate
by Ojiitos Claroos
Summary: Detrás de un gran amor...hay una gran historia. De regreso de la guerra, con 31 años de edad, Fate vuelve a su hogar. Poco a poco, las imágenes de la chica de quien se había enamorado 14 años atrás invaden su mente con una fuerza poderosa e intensa. No sabe como hallarla, y tampoco puede olvidarse del verano maravilloso que vivieron juntas hasta que, inesperadamente Nanoha aparece
1. Chapter 0: Prólogo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

_¿Quién soy? ¿Y cómo terminará esta historia?_

_Acaba de amanecer, y estoy sentada junto a una ventana empañada por el aliento de toda una vida. Esta mañana soy un auténtico espectáculo: Una camiseta de mangas largas, una camisa escocesa, unos pantalones de paño de abrigo, una bufanda enrollada dos veces alrededor del cuello y metida dentro de un suéter grueso que me tejió mi hija para mi cumpleaños, hace ya tres décadas. El termostato de la calefacción está al máximo y he puesto una pequeña estufa a mi espalda. Silba, ruge y escupe aire caliente como el dragón de un cuento, y sin embargo mi cuerpo tiembla con un frío que no desaparecerá nunca, un frío que ha tardado ochenta años en gestarse. _

_Ochenta años, pienso a veces, y aunque llevo mi edad con resignación, no puedo creer que no haya conducido un coche desde los tiempos en que George Bush era presidente. Me pregunto si a toda la gente de mi edad le pasará lo mismo._

_¿Mi vida? _

_No es fácil de describir. No ha sido la experiencia vertiginosa y espectacular que hubiera deseado, pero tampoco he vivido oculta bajo tierra, como las ardillas. Supongo que podría compararse con la Bolsa; relativamente estable, con más momentos buenos que malos y una tendencia general al alza. Un buen negocio, un negocio afortunado, y sé por experiencia que no hay mucha gente que pueda decir lo mismo._

_Pero no me interpreten mal. No soy especial; de eso estoy segura. Soy una mujer corriente, con pensamientos corrientes, que ha llevado una vida corriente. No me dedicarán ningún monumento y mi nombre pronto pasará al olvido, pero he amado a otra persona con toda el alma, y eso, para mí, es más que suficiente._

_Para los románticos, esta será una historia de amor; para los escépticos, una tragedia. Para mí es una mezcla de ambas cosas, e independientemente de la impresión que les cause al final, nadie podrá negar que ah determinado gran parte de mi vida y señalado mi camino. No tengo quejas de ese camino ni de los sitios adonde me ha llevado; puede que tenga quejas suficientes para llenar una carpa de circo en otros planos, pero el camino que he elegido ha sido el mejor y jamás lo cambiaría por otro._

_Por desgracia, con el tiempo no resulta sencillo seguir el rumbo fijado. El camino es tan recto como siempre, pero ahora está salpicado de las rocas y piedrecillas acumuladas en el transcurso de una vida._

_Hasta hace tres años habría sido fácil sortearlas, pero hoy es imposible. La enfermedad se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo; ya no soy fuerte ni estoy sana, y paso el tiempo como un globo viejo: lánguida, floja y cada vez más blanda._

_Toso y miro el reloj por el rabillo del ojo. _

_Es hora de salir. _

_Me levanto del sillón situado junto a la ventana y cruzo la habitación arrastrando los pies, deteniéndome ante el escritorio para tomar el cuaderno que he leído centenares de veces. Ni siquiera lo miro. Me lo pongo debajo del brazo y sigo andando hacia el sitio adonde quiero ir._

_Camino sobre las baldosas blancas salpicadas de gris. Como mi pelo y como el de la mayoría de los que viven aquí, aunque esta mañana soy la única en el vestíbulo. Están en sus habitaciones, con la sola compañía de la televisión, pero ellos, como yo, están acostumbrados._

_Con el tiempo, una se acostumbra a cualquier cosa._

_Oigo un llanto ahogado a lo lejos y sé perfectamente de dónde procede. Las enfermeras me ven; nos sonreímos y nos saludamos. Son amigas mías y charlamos a menudo, aunque estoy segura de que especulan sobre mí y sobre las cosas que hago cada día. Oigo que murmuran a mi paso:_

_-Ahí va otra vez.- dicen -Ojala hoy salga bien.-_

_Pero no me dicen nada en la cara. Estoy convencida de que piensan que me molestaría hablar de ello a una hora tan temprana y, conociéndome, quizá tengan razón._

_Un minuto después llego a la habitación. Como de costumbre, han dejado la puerta abierta. Hay otras dos enfermeras dentro y también me sonríen._

_-Buenos días.- saludan alegremente, y dedico un minuto a preguntarles por los niños, el colegio y las vacaciones que se aproximan._

_Durante otro minuto hablamos del llanto. Al parecer, no lo han notado. Ya no les afecta; y debo confesar que a mí me pasa otro tanto._

_Me siento en el sillón, que ha adquirido la forma de mi cuerpo. Casi han terminado; ella está vestida, pero sigue llorando. Sé que callará en cuanto se vayan. El ajetreo de la mañana siempre la perturba y hoy no es una excepción. Finalmente, las enfermeras retiran el biombo y se marchan. Las dos me tocan y me sonríen al pasar por mi lado. Me pregunto qué significan esos gestos._

_Un segundo después la miro, pero ella no me devuelve la mirada. Lo entiendo, porque no me reconoce. Para ella soy una extraña. _

_Me doy vuelta, inclino la cabeza y rezo en silencio, pidiendo la fuerza que sé que voy a necesitar. Siempre he sido una firme creyente en Dios y en el poder de la oración, aunque, para ser sincera, mi fe me ha llevado a plantearme una lista de interrogantes para los que exigiré respuestas después de la muerte._

_Ya estoy preparada. _

_Me pongo los anteojos y saco una lupa del bolsillo. La dejo un instante en la mesa mientras abro el cuaderno. Tengo que chuparme el dedo dos veces para abrir la gastada tapa. Pongo la lupa en posición._

_Antes de empezar a leer, siempre hay un momento de vacilación en que me pregunto: ¿pasará hoy? No lo sé; nunca lo sé de antemano, y en el fondo me es igual. Es la esperanza lo que me impulsa a seguir; no hay garantías, como si se tratara de una apuesta. Pueden llamarme soñadora, ingenua, o cualquier cosa por el estilo, pero estoy convencida de que todo es posible._

_Sé que las probabilidades y la ciencia están en mi contra. Pero también sé que la ciencia no es infalible; la experiencia me lo ha demostrado. Por eso creo que los milagros, por inexplicables o increíbles que parezcan, existen y pueden contradecir el orden natural de las cosas. De modo que una vez más, como todos los días, empiezo a leer el cuaderno en voz alta para que ella me oiga, con la esperanza de que el milagro que ha llegado a dominar mi vida vuelva a triunfar. _

_Y quizá, sólo quizá, lo haga._

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 1: Fantasmas

**N/A: **Holaaa! Como están? Yo acá trayéndoles otra adaptación. Esta vez un clásico romántico. Quien haya leído el Libro o visto la Película reconocerá al instante a los personajes.

**DISCLAIMER:****La historia le pertenece a Nicholas Sparks, yo solo la adapto al NanoFate. Y los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

"**FANTASMAS"**

A principios de octubre de 1946 Fate Testarossa contemplaba la puesta de Sol desde el zaguán de su casa de estilo colonial. Le gustaba sentarse allí al atardecer, después de trabajar todo el día, y dejar vagar sus pensamientos. Era su forma de relajarse, una rutina que había aprendido de su padre.

Le gustaba sobre todo mirar los árboles y su reflejo en el río. Los árboles de Carolina del Norte son hermosos en otoño; verdes, amarillos, rojos, naranjas y todas las tonalidades intermedias. Sus colores resplandecen a la luz del Sol. Por centésima vez, Fate Testarossa se preguntó si los antiguos propietarios de la casa pasarían las tardes allí, pensando en las mismas cosas.

La casa, construida en 1772, era una de las más antiguas y grandes de New Bern. Originariamente, la vivienda principal de una plantación; Fate la había comprado poco después de la guerra, invirtiendo una pequeña fortuna y los últimos once meses en repararla.

Unas semanas antes, un periodista del diario de Raleigh había escrito un artículo sobre ella, diciendo que era una de las mejores restauraciones que había visto. Y no se equivocaba respecto de la casa. El resto de la finca era otra historia, y allí pasaba Fate la mayor parte del día.

La casa se alzaba sobre un terreno de seis hectáreas, a orillas del río Brices, y Fate estaba reparando la valla de madera que rodeaba los otros tres lados de la finca, comprobando que no hubiera termitas o que la madera no estuviera podrida y reemplazando postes donde era necesario. Todavía quedaba mucho por hacer, sobre todo en el oeste, y poco antes, mientras guardaba las herramientas, Fate se había recordado que tendría que encargar más madera. Entró en la casa, bebió un vaso de té helado y se duchó. Siempre se duchaba al atardecer, cuando el agua la libraba de la suciedad y también del cansancio.

Después se peinó el cabello atándolo con un lazo negro a la altura de la nuca, se puso unos vaqueros descoloridos y una camisa negra de mangas largas, se sirvió otro vaso de té y salió al porche donde estaba sentada ahora, donde se sentaba todos los días a la misma hora.

Estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza, luego hacia los lados, rotando los hombros. Se sentía bien, limpia y fresca. Estaba agotada, y sabía que al día siguiente le dolerían los músculos, pero se alegraba de haber hecho casi todo lo que se había propuesto.

Tomó la guitarra, recordando a su padre, y pensó en lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Rasgueó una vez, ajustó la tensión de un par de cuerdas y volvió a rasguear. Sonaba bien, de modo que empezó a tocar una música suave, tranquila. Tarareó unos instantes, y comenzó a cantar mientras la noche se cerraba sobre ella.

Tocó y cantó hasta que el Sol desapareció y el cielo se tiñó de negro.

Poco después de las siete dejó la guitarra, se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla y comenzó a mecerse. Por pura costumbre, alzó la vista y miró a Orión, la Osa Mayor, Géminis y la Estrella Polar, que parpadeaban en el cielo otoñal.

Comenzó a hacer cuentas mentalmente, pero enseguida se detuvo. Sabía que había gastado casi todos sus ahorros en la casa y que pronto tendría que buscar un empleo, pero apartó ese pensamiento de su mente y decidió disfrutar de los meses que faltaban para terminar la restauración sin preocuparse por eso. Las cosas saldrían bien; lo sabía, siempre era así. Además, pensar en el dinero la aburría. Había aprendido a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas, de las cosas que no pueden comprarse, y le costaba entender a la gente que veía la vida de otro modo. Otra cualidad que había heredado de su padre.

Arf, su perra de caza, se acercó, le olfateó la mano y se tendió a sus pies.

-Hola, chica, ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó dándole una palmada en la cabeza, y la perra gimió suavemente, mirándola con sus ojos redondos y tiernos. Había perdido una pata en un accidente, pero todavía se movía bastante bien y le hacía compañía en las noches tranquilas como aquella.

Fate tenía treinta y un años, no demasiados, pero los suficientes para sentirse sola. No había salido con nadie desde su llegada allí, pues no había conocido a ninguna chica que la atrajera en lo más mínimo. Algo se interponía entre ella y las mujeres que se le acercaban, algo que no estaba segura de poder cambiar aunque quisiera. Y a veces, poco antes de dormirse, se preguntaba si estaría condenada a vivir sola hasta el final de sus días.

La tarde pasó, cálida, agradable. Atenta al canto de los grillos y al rumor de las hojas, Fate pensó que los sonidos de la naturaleza eran más reales y despertaban más emociones que los de los coches o los aviones. La naturaleza da más de lo que quita, y sus sonidos evocan la esencia del ser humano. Durante la guerra, sobre todo después de un combate, había pensado muchas veces en aquellos sonidos simples.

-"Evitarán que te vuelvas loca"-, le había dicho su padre el día que embarcó. -"Es la música de Dios, y te devolverá a casa."-

Terminó el té, entró en la casa, tomó un libro y encendió la luz del porche antes de volver a salir. Se sentó otra vez y miró el libro viejo, con la cubierta rota y las páginas manchadas de barro y agua. Era "Hojas de hierba", de Walt Whitman, y se lo había llevado con ella a la guerra. En una ocasión, incluso interceptó una bala.

Sacudió la cubierta para quitarle el polvo. Luego abrió el libro en una página al azar y leyó:

_**Esta es tu hora, oh alma,**_

_**tu libre vuelo hacia lo inefable,**_

_**Lejos de los libros, lejos del arte,**_

_**abolido el día,**_

_**concluida la lección,**_

_**Emerges, silenciosa, contemplativa,**_

_**a meditar en los temas que más amas,**_

_**La noche, el sueño, la muerte y las estrellas.**_

Sonrió para sí. Por alguna razón, Whitman siempre le recordaba New Bern, y se alegraba de haber regresado.

Aunque había estado fuera catorce años, New Bern seguía siendo su hogar, y allí conocía a mucha gente, a casi todos de sus épocas de adolescente. No era de extrañar. Como en tantos pueblos del sur, los habitantes de New Bern no cambiaban, simplemente envejecían.

En la actualidad, su mejor amigo era Gil Graham, un ingles de setenta años que vivía al final de la calle. Se habían conocido un par de semanas después que Fate comprara la casa, cuando Gil se presentó con una botella de licor casero y un estofado, y pasaron su primera tarde juntos emborrachándose e intercambiando anécdotas.

Ahora Gil la visitaba un par de noches a la semana, casi siempre a eso de las ocho. Con cuatro hijos y doce nietos en casa, necesitaba escapar de vez en cuando, y Fate lo entendía. Gil solía llevar su armónica consigo, y después de charlar un rato, interpretaban algunas canciones juntos. A veces tocaban durante horas.

Había llegado a considerar a Gil como un miembro de la familia. En realidad, tras la muerte de su padre, ocurrida un año antes, estaba sola en el mundo. Era hija única; su madre había muerto de gripe cuando ella tenía dos años, y ella nunca se había casado, aunque en una ocasión quiso hacerlo.

Una vez había estado enamorada; de eso estaba segura. Sólo una vez, una única vez, mucho tiempo atrás. Y aquella experiencia la marcó para siempre. El amor perfecto deja huella, y el suyo había sido perfecto.

Las nubes de la costa comenzaron a desplazarse lentamente por el cielo del atardecer, tiñéndose de plata con el reflejo de la Luna. Mientras se cerraban sobre ella, Fate echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó sobre el respaldo de la mecedora. Sus piernas se movían mecánicamente, manteniendo un ritmo constante, y como tantas otras veces, evocó un cálido atardecer como ése, catorce años antes.

* * *

Todo había empezado en 1932, poco después de su graduación, la primera noche del festival de Neuse River. El pueblo entero estaba en la calle, disfrutando de la barbacoa y los juegos de azar. Era una noche húmeda; por alguna razón, recordaba claramente ese detalle. Había llegado sola, y mientras se abría paso entre la multitud, buscando a algún conocido, vio a Signum y a Hayate, dos amigas de la infancia, charlando con una desconocida. Recordó que la chica le había parecido bonita, y que cuando finalmente se unió al grupo, la había mirado con unos ojos brumosos que todavía la obsesionaban.

-Hola- dijo simplemente y le tendió la mano. -Hayate me ha hablado mucho de ti.-

Un comienzo vulgar que sin duda habría olvidado si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona. Pero cuando le estrechó la mano y vio esos impresionantes ojos color cielo, supo de inmediato que podría pasarse el resto de su vida buscando una mujer semejante y no encontrarla nunca. Tan extraordinaria, tan perfecta le pareció mientras la brisa estival soplaba entre los árboles.

A partir de ese momento, fue como si la arrastrara un viento huracanado. Signum dijo que ella pasaría el verano en New Bern con su familia porque su padre trabajaba para R.J. Reynolds, y aunque ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, la mirada de la chica hizo que su silencio pareciera apropiado. Signum rió, porque intuía lo que estaba pasando, y Hayate sugirió que compraran unas gaseosas y se quedaran en el festival hasta que la gente se marchara y los puestos cerraran.

Se vieron al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y pronto se hicieron inseparables. Todas las mañanas, excepto los domingos, cuando ella tenía que ir a la iglesia, Fate terminaba sus tareas lo antes posible, e iba directamente a Fort Totten Park, donde ella la esperaba. Dado que la chica acababa de llegar y nunca había estado mucho tiempo en un pueblo pequeño, se pasaban el día haciendo cosas completamente nuevas para ella. Fate le enseñó a enganchar el cebo al anzuelo y a pescar percas en los bajíos, y la llevó a explorar las zonas más alejadas de Croatan Forest. Paseaban en canoa, contemplaban las tormentas eléctricas de verano, y muy pronto fue como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Pero también Fate aprendió cosas nuevas. Durante el baile del pueblo, en el granero del tabacal, ella le enseñó a bailar el vals y el charleston, y aunque al principio Fate se movía con torpeza, la paciencia de la joven finalmente dio frutos y bailaron juntas hasta la última pieza. Después Fate la acompañó a casa, y cuando se despidieron en el porche, la besó por primera vez, preguntándose por qué había esperado tanto.

Poco después la trajo a esta casa, le enseñó las ruinas y le dijo que algún día la compraría y la repararía. Pasaron muchas horas juntas hablando de sus sueños, los de Fate, de conocer el mundo; los de ella, de dedicarse al arte, y en una húmeda noche de agosto, las dos perdieron la virginidad.

Tres semanas después, cuando ella se marchó, se llevó consigo el resto del verano y una parte de Fate. A primera hora de una lluviosa mañana, Fate la miró partir con unos ojos que no habían dormido en toda la noche, y volvió a casa a hacer las maletas. Pasó la semana siguiente a solas en Harkers Island.

* * *

Fate se peinó con los dedos y miró el reloj. Las ocho y doce minutos. Se levantó, caminó hasta la parte delantera de la casa y miró a la carretera. No había señales de Gil, y supuso que no acudiría. Volvió al porche trasero y se sentó en la mecedora.

Recordó que había hablado de ella con Gil. Cuando la mencionó por primera vez, él rió y sacudió la cabeza.

-"Conque ese es el fantasma del que has estado huyendo- dijo -Ya sabes, el fantasma, el recuerdo. Te he visto trabajar día y noche, esclavizarte sin concederte un respiro. La gente se comporta así por tres razones: porque está loca, es idiota, o quiere olvidar. En tu caso, yo sabía que intentabas olvidar algo. Lo que no sabía era qué."-

Pensó en las palabras de Gil. Tenía razón, desde luego. Para Fate, New Bern era un pueblo encantado.

Encantada por el fantasma de su recuerdo. Cada vez que pasaba por Fort Totten Park, el lugar que habían recorrido tantas veces juntas, la veía allí. Sentada en un banco o de pie junto a las rejas de la entrada, siempre sonriendo, con el cabello cobrizo suelto y los ojos del color de un zafiro. Por las noches, cuando se sentaba a tocar la guitarra en el porche, la imaginaba a su lado, escuchando en silencio las canciones de la infancia.

La misma sensación la invadía cada vez que iba al negocio de Gastón, o al Masonic Theatre, o simplemente cuando caminaba por el centro del pueblo.

Dondequiera que mirara, veía su imagen o veía cosas que la devolvían a la vida.

Sabía que era extraño. Fate se había criado en New Bern. Había pasado sus primeros diecisiete años allí. Pero cuando pensaba en el pueblo, sólo parecía capaz de recordar el último verano, el verano que habían compartido. Los demás recuerdos eran sólo fragmentos, retazos inconexos de su infancia, y pocos, si alguno, evocaban sentimientos.

Una noche se lo contó a Gil, y su amigo no sólo la había entendido, sino que fue el primero en explicarle el porqué. Sencillamente había dicho:

-"Mi padre decía que el primer amor te cambia la vida para siempre, y por mucho que te empeñes, el sentimiento nunca muere del todo. La chica de la que hablas fue tu primer amor. Y hagas lo que hicieres, te acompañará siempre."-

Fate sacudió la cabeza, y cuando la imagen de su antiguo amor empezó a desvanecerse, volvió a Whitman. Leyó durante una hora, alzando la vista de vez en cuando para mirar a los mapaches o a las zarigüeyas que correteaban a orillas del río.

A las nueve y media cerró el libro, subió al dormitorio y apuntó en su diario algunas observaciones personales y un recuento del trabajo hecho en la casa. Cuarenta minutos después, dormía. Arf subió la escalera, olfateó el cuerpo dormido de Fate y dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor antes de acurrucarse a los pies de la cama.

* * *

Esa misma noche, poco antes, y a ciento cincuenta kilómetros de distancia, ella se sentó sola, con una pierna cruzada debajo del muslo, en el columpio del porche de la casa de sus padres. El asiento estaba ligeramente húmedo; acababa de caer un fuerte chaparrón de gotas punzantes, pero las nubes se alejaban y miró más allá de ellas, a las estrellas, preguntándose si su decisión sería acertada. Había dudado durante días, y seguía dudando esa noche, pero sabía que si dejaba escapar esa oportunidad, jamás podría perdonárselo.

Chrono ignoraba la auténtica razón del viaje previsto para el día siguiente. Hacía una semana, ella había insinuado que quería ir a echar un vistazo en algunos negocios de antigüedades cerca de la costa.

-"Sólo estaré fuera un par de días"- había dicho -"Necesito tomarme un descanso de los preparativos de la boda."-

No le gustaba mentirle, pero sabía que no podía decirle la verdad. Su escapada no tenía nada que ver con él, y no hubiera sido justo pedirle que la entendiera.

El viaje desde Raleigh fue tranquilo, duró algo más de dos horas, y llegó poco antes de las once. Se inscribió en un pequeño hotel del centro, subió a su habitación y deshizo la valija. Colgó los vestidos en el armario y puso todo lo demás en los cajones. Almorzó rápidamente, pidió información a la camarera sobre los negocios de antigüedades más cercanos y dedicó las horas siguientes a las compras. A las cuatro y media regresó a su habitación.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y telefoneó a Chrono. El no tenía mucho tiempo para hablar, pues debía estar en los tribunales a las cuatro, pero antes de despedirse, ella le dio el número del hotel y prometió llamarlo al día siguiente. "Perfecto", pensó mientras colgaba el auricular. Una conversación de rutina, nada fuera de lo corriente. Nada que despertara sospechas.

Lo conocía desde hacía cuatro años; se habían visto por primera vez en 1942, cuando el mundo estaba en guerra y los Estados Unidos llevaban un año en la contienda. Todos contribuían a su manera, y ella trabajaba como voluntaria en un hospital del centro. Allí la necesitaban y la apreciaban, pero las cosas resultaron más complicadas de lo que había esperado. Las primeras cuadrillas de jóvenes soldados heridos volvían a casa, y ella pasaba los días con hombres destrozados y cuerpos mutilados. Cuando Chrono, con su natural encanto, se presentó a sí mismo durante una fiesta de Navidad, le pareció justo lo que necesitaba: alguien con fe en el futuro y un sentido del humor capaz de ahuyentar todos sus temores. Era atractivo, inteligente y decidido, un próspero abogado ocho años mayor que ella, cuya pasión por el trabajo lo llevaba a ganar muchos juicios y a hacerse un nombre en la profesión. Ella comprendía su obsesión por el éxito, pues tanto su padre como la mayoría de los hombres de su círculo social la compartían. Chrono tenía una educación idéntica, y en la sociedad clasista del sur, los apellidos y los logros eran la condición más importante para el matrimonio. En muchos casos, eran la única condición.

Aunque ella se rebelaba secretamente contra esa norma desde la infancia, y había salido con varios hombres que, en el mejor de los casos, podían ser calificados de advenedizos, se sentía atraída por el carácter afable de Chrono y poco a poco había llegado a quererlo. A pesar de las muchas horas que dedicaba al trabajo, era bueno con ella. Era un caballero, maduro y responsable, y durante los momentos más difíciles de la guerra, cuando ella necesitaba a alguien que la abrazara, Chrono nunca le falló. Con él se sentía segura y amada, y por eso había aceptado su proposición de matrimonio.

Esos recuerdos la hicieron sentir culpable por estar allí, y comprendió que debería hacer la valija y marcharse de inmediato, antes que cambiara de idea. Ya lo había hecho una vez, mucho tiempo antes, y estaba segura de que si volvía a marcharse, jamás se atrevería a regresar. Tomó el bolso, titubeó un momento, y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero la casualidad la había empujado allí, así que dejó el bolso, sabiendo que si renunciara a sus planes, siempre se preguntaría qué habría pasado si se hubiera quedado. Y esa incógnita no la dejaría vivir en paz.

Entró en el baño y abrió la canilla de la bañera. Después de comprobar la temperatura del agua, regresó a la habitación y fue hacia la cómoda, quitándose los aros de oro en el camino. Abrió el estuche del maquillaje, sacó una afeitadora y una pastilla de jabón y se desnudó frente al espejo.

Una vez desnuda, contempló su imagen. Desde jovencita había oído decir que era preciosa. Su cuerpo era firme y proporcionado, con los pechos suavemente redondeados, el vientre plano, las piernas delgadas.

Había heredado de su madre los pómulos prominentes, la piel tersa y el cabello cobrizo, pero su mejor atributo era sólo suyo. Como siempre decía Chrono, tenía unos ojos como "las olas del mar" profundos y misteriosos.

Volvió al baño con la afeitadora y el jabón, cerró la canilla, dejó una toalla a mano, y se metió con cuidado en la bañera.

Se sumergió en el agua, disfrutando de su efecto relajante. El día había sido largo y tenía la espalda tensa, pero se alegraba de haber acabado tan pronto con las compras. Debía volver a Raleigh con algo tangible, y las compras efectuadas cumplirían ese cometido. Se dijo que debía informarse sobre otros negocios de la zona de Beaufort, pero de inmediato pensó que no sería necesario. Chrono nunca dudaría de su palabra.

Tomó el jabón, se enjabonó y empezó a afeitarse las piernas. Mientras tanto, pensó en sus padres y en lo que dirían de su conducta. Sin duda la condenarían, en especial su madre. Ella jamás había aprobado lo ocurrido durante el verano pasado allí, y mucho menos aprobaría esa escapada, por más explicaciones que le diera.

Permaneció un rato más en la bañera, y finalmente salió y se secó. Abrió el armario, buscó un vestido y optó por uno amarillo largo, ligeramente escotado, acorde con la moda del sur. Se lo puso y dio un par de vueltas frente al espejo. La favorecía, le daba un aspecto muy femenino, pero a último momento cambió de idea y volvió a colgarlo en la percha.

Se decidió por un modelo menos elegante y provocativo. El vestido, de color azul cielo, abotonado en la delantera y con puntillas, no era tan bonito como el primero, pero le confería un aire que le pareció más apropiado.

Apenas se maquilló; sólo un toque de sombra y rímel para destacar los ojos. Luego un poco de perfume, no demasiado. Se puso un par de aros de argolla y se calzó las mismas sandalias sin tacón que llevaba antes. Se cepilló el cabello, lo recogió y se miró al espejo. No, pensó, era demasiado; y volvió a soltárselo. Mejor así.

Cuando hubo terminado, retrocedió unos pasos y se examinó. Estaba bien, ni demasiado arreglada ni demasiado informal. No quería excederse. Al fin y al cabo, no sabía con qué se iba a encontrar. Había pasado mucho tiempo, quizá demasiado, y podían haber ocurrido muchas cosas, incluso algunas en las que prefería no pensar.

Bajó la vista, comprobó que le temblaban las manos y se rió de sí misma. Era curioso; nunca se ponía tan nerviosa. Al igual que Chrono, siempre se mostraba como una persona segura, incluso de pequeña. Recordaba que ocasionalmente esa actitud le había causado problemas, sobre todo cuando salía con chicos, porque intimidaba a la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad.

Tomó el bolso, las llaves del coche y finalmente la de la habitación. La giró en la mano un par de veces, pensando.

"Si has sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí, no te rindas ahora."

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de llegar retrocedió y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Miró el reloj.

Sabía que debía marcharse pronto, quería llegar antes que oscureciera, pero necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

-¡Maldita sea!- murmuró -¿qué hago aquí? No debería haber venido. No hay ninguna razón.- Pero una vez que lo dijo, supo que no era así. Tenía sus motivos. Al menos encontraría la respuesta que buscaba.

Revolvió en el bolso hasta que encontró un recorte de diario doblado. Lo sacó despacio, casi con reverencia, con cuidado de no rasgar el papel. Lo desplegó y lo miró fijamente unos instantes.

-Es por esto- dijo por fin -esta es la razón.-

* * *

Fate se levantó a las cinco y, fiel a su costumbre, dio un paseo en canoa por el río. Cuando volvió, se puso la ropa de trabajo, calentó unas galletas del día anterior, agregó un par de manzanas y acompañó el desayuno con dos tazas de café. Trabajó otra vez en la valla, reparando la mayoría de las estacas que lo necesitaban. La temperatura, más de veintiséis grados, era insólita para la época, y a mediodía estaba tan acalorada y cansada, que se alegró de poder tomarse un descanso.

Decidió comer a orillas del río porque los salmonetes estaban saltando. Le gustaba verlos saltar tres o cuatro veces y flotar en el aire antes de desaparecer en el agua salobre. Por alguna razón, siempre se alegraba de que el instinto de los peces hubiera permanecido inmutable durante miles, quizá cientos de miles, de años.

A veces se preguntaba si los instintos del ser humano habían cambiado en ese tiempo, y siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que no. Por lo menos en los aspectos más básicos y primitivos. Le constaba que el hombre siempre había sido agresivo, ansioso por dominar, por controlar el mundo y todo lo que se encontraba en él. Las guerras en Europa y en Japón daban fe de ello.

Dio por concluida la jornada de trabajo poco después de las tres y caminó hasta un pequeño cobertizo situado cerca del desembarcadero. Entró, sacó la caña de pescar, un par de cebos y unos cuantos grillos vivos que siempre tenía a mano, luego salió al desembarcadero, enganchó el cebo al anzuelo y lanzó el sedal.

Siempre que salía a pescar, acababa reflexionando sobre su vida, y esa vez no fue una excepción.

* * *

Recordó que tras la muerte de su madre había vivido en una docena de casas diferentes. En ese entonces tartamudeaba ostensiblemente y los demás niños se burlaban de ella. En consecuencia, comenzó a hablar cada vez menos hasta que, a la edad de cinco años, se negó rotundamente a hacerlo. Cuando empezó a ir a la escuela, los maestros la tomaron por retrasada y recomendaron a su padre que la retirara de allí.

Sin embargo, su padre decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Se ocupó de que siguiera yendo a clase, y todas las tardes, al terminar la jornada escolar, la llevaba al aserradero para que lo ayudara a levantar y apilar la madera.

-Es bueno que pasemos tiempo juntos- decía mientras trabajaban codo con codo -como hacíamos mi padre y yo.-

Durante esas horas, su padre le hablaba de pájaros y animales, o le contaba leyendas típicas de Carolina del Norte. Unos meses después, Fate comenzó a hablar otra vez, aunque no muy bien, y su padre decidió enseñarle a leer con libros de poesía.

-Aprende a leer esto en voz alta y serás capaz de decir todo lo que se te ocurra.-

Una vez más, su padre tenía razón, y al cabo de un año, Fate había dejado de tartamudear. Pero continuó yendo al aserradero todos los días, sencillamente porque su padre estaba allí, y por las noches leía la obra de Whitman y Tennyson en voz alta mientras su padre se hamacaba en la mecedora. Desde entonces, nunca dejaba de leer poesía.

Cuando fue algo mayor, pasaba la mayoría de los fines de semana y las vacaciones a solas. Exploró Croatan Forest en su primera canoa, remontando el río Brices, y treinta kilómetros más arriba, cuando le fue imposible seguir, recorrió andando los kilómetros que quedaban hasta la costa. Acampar y explorar se convirtieron en su pasión, y pasaba horas en el bosque, sentada a la sombra de un roble, silbando quedamente y tocando la guitarra para un público de castores, gansos y garzas salvajes. Los poetas sabían que la soledad en la naturaleza, lejos de la gente y los objetos creados por el hombre, era buena para el alma, y Fate siempre se había identificado con los poetas.

Aunque era de temperamento tranquilo, su larga experiencia cargando pesos en el aserradero le ayudó a destacarse en los deportes, y sus logros deportivos le dieron popularidad. Disfrutaba con los partidos de soccer y las competiciones de atletismo, pero aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros de equipo pasaban juntos también el tiempo libre, Fate rara vez se reunía con ellos. Algunos de sus amigos la consideraban arrogante, pero la mayoría simplemente pensaba que era más madura que sus contemporáneos. Tuvo algunos escarceos amorosos en el instituto, pero ninguna chica dejó huellas en ella. Salvo una. Y esa llegó después de la graduación. Nanoha. Su Nanoha.

Recordó que después del festival había hablado de Nanoha con Signum, y que su amiga se había reído de ella. Luego le hizo dos predicciones: la primera, que se enamorarían; la segunda, que la relación no prosperaría.

Percibió un ligero tirón en el sedal y deseó que se tratara de un salmonete, pero el movimiento cesó, y tras enrollar el sedal y comprobar que el cebo seguía allí, volvió a lanzar...

Las dos predicciones de Signum resultaron acertadas.

La mayoría de las veces, Nanoha tenía que mentir a sus padres para verlo. No porque Fate no les cayera bien, sino porque procedía de otra clase social, era demasiado pobre, y no querían que su hija se tomara en serio a una chica como ella.

-"Me da igual lo que piensen mis padres, te quiero y siempre te querré"- aseguraba Nanoha. –"Encontraremos la forma de estar juntas."-

Pero al final no pudieron.

A principios de septiembre, acabada la cosecha de tabaco, ella no tuvo más remedio que volver a Winston-Salem con su familia.

-"Sólo ha terminado el verano, Nanoha, nuestra relación no"- había dicho Fate la mañana en que ella se marchó. -"Nunca terminará."-

Pero lo hizo. Por razones que Fate nunca comprendería, Nanoha no respondió a ninguna de las cartas que le envió.

Poco después decidió marcharse de New Bern para quitársela de la cabeza, pero también porque corrían los tiempos de la Depresión, y resultaba casi imposible ganarsela vida allí. Primero fue a Norfolk y trabajó seis meses en un astillero, hasta que la despidieron; luego se trasladó a Nueva Jersey, donde, según decían, la situación económica era mejor. Finalmente comenzó a trabajar en una chatarrería, separando el metal del resto de los desperdicios. El propietario, un judío llamado Zest Grangeitz, estaba empeñado en reunir la mayor cantidad posible de metal, convencido de que la guerra en Europa era inminente y que los Estados Unidos se verían obligados a intervenir. A Fate, sin embargo, sus motivos la tenían sin cuidado. Simplemente se alegraba de tener un empleo.

Su larga experiencia en el aserradero la había preparado para esa clase de tareas, y trabajaba duro. No sólo porque así conseguía olvidar a Nanoha durante el día, sino también porque estaba convencida de que era su deber.

Su padre siempre le había dicho: -"Entrega un día de trabajo por un día de paga. De lo contrario, estarás robando"- Esa actitud complacía a su jefe.

-Lástima que no seas judía- decía Grangeitz -en todo lo demás eres una muchacha excelente.- Era el mejor cumplido que podía hacer Grangeitz.

Seguía pensando en Nanoha, sobre todo por las noches. Le escribía cada día, luego una vez al mes, pero nunca recibió respuesta. Por fin envió la última carta y se obligó a aceptar el hecho de que jamás compartirían nada más que aquel verano juntas.

No obstante, ella seguía presente. Tres años después de la última carta, viajó a Winston-Salem con la esperanza de encontrarla. Fue a su casa, descubrió que se había mudado, y después de consultar a los vecinos, telefoneó a RJ. La empleada que atendió el teléfono era nueva y no reconoció el apellido, pero echó un vistazo a los ficheros de personal. Averiguó que el padre de Nanoha había abandonado la empresa y que en su ficha no figuraba ninguna dirección. Aquella fue la primera y única vez que Fate la buscó.

Continuó trabajando para Grangeitz durante los ocho años siguientes. Al principio, era una más de los doce empleados, pero con el tiempo la empresa prosperó y consiguió un ascenso.

En 1940 dominaba el negocio y estaba al mando de todas las operaciones, desde el control de las transacciones a la supervisión de un equipo de treinta personas. La chatarrería se había convertido en el mayor negocio de compra y venta de metales de la Costa Este.

En aquellos tiempos salió con varias mujeres. Tuvo una relación seria con una de ellas, una camarera del restaurante local de intensos ojos borgoña y sedoso cabello negro. Aunque el noviazgo duró dos años, nunca llegó a sentir por ella lo mismo que por Nanoha.

Pero tampoco la olvidó. La chica, Micaiah Chevelle, era unos años mayor que ella, y le había enseñado las mejores maneras de complacer a una mujer, los sitios donde tocar y besar, los puntos donde demorarse, las palabras que debía susurrar, experimentaba y le demostraba en su propio cuerpo lo que una mujer podía hacerle sentir a otra en la cama. A veces se pasaban el día entero en la cama, abrazadas, haciendo el amor de la forma más satisfactoria para ambas. Pero ella sabía que no estarían juntas para siempre.

Hacia el final de la relación, se lo había dicho:

-"Ojala pudiera darte lo que buscas, pero no sé qué es. Ocultas una parte de ti a todo el mundo, incluso a mí. Es como si no estuvieras conmigo. Tu mente está con otra."- Fate quiso negarlo, pero ella no le creyó. -"Soy una mujer, como tú, y sé mucho de estas cosas. A veces, cuando me miras, sé que ves a otra persona. Es como si esperaras que ella apareciera por arte de magia y te llevara lejos de todo esto..."-

Un mes después, la chica fue a verla al trabajo y le dijo que había conocido a otra. Fate lo entendió. Se separaron como amigas, y al año siguiente ella le envió una postal diciéndole que se había casado. No volvió a saber de ella desde entonces.

Mientras estuvo en Nueva Jersey, visitaba a su padre una vez al año, para Navidad. Pescaban, charlaban y de vez en cuando hacían una escapada a la costa y acampaban en las Outer Banks, cerca de Ocracoke.

En diciembre de 1941, cuando tenía veintiséis años, estalló la guerra, tal como había predicho Grangeitz.

Un mes después, Fate entró en su despacho e informó a Grangeitz de sus intenciones de alistarse, y luego volvió a New Bern a despedirse de su padre. Cinco semanas más tarde estaba en el campo de entrenamiento de reclutas. Allí recibió una carta de Grangeitz dándole las gracias por su trabajo, y adjuntando un documento que le daba derecho a un pequeño porcentaje de la chatarrería en caso de que ésta se vendiera alguna vez.

_**"No podría haberlo conseguido sin ti. A pesar de no ser judía, eres la mejor empleada que he tenido." **_Decía la carta.

Pasó los tres años siguientes en el tercer regimiento de Patton, recorriendo los desiertos del norte de África y los bosques europeos con quince kilos a la espalda; su unidad de infantería siempre estaba cerca de la acción.

Vio morir a sus amigos, a sus compañeras y asistió al entierro de varios de ellos a miles de kilómetros de la patria. En una ocasión, cuando estaba oculta en una trinchera en las cercanías del Rin, le pareció ver a Nanoha velando por ella.

Recordó el final de la guerra en Europa y, unos meses más tarde, en Japón. Poco antes de que lo licenciaran, recibió una carta de un abogado de Nueva Jersey que representaba a Zest Grangeitz. Cuando se reunió con el abogado, descubrió que Zest había muerto un año antes y que sus bienes habían sido liquidados. El negocio se había vendido, y Fate recibió un cheque por casi setenta mil dólares. Inexplicablemente, el hecho no la conmovió.

Una semana después regresó a New Bern y compró la casa. Recordaba que más tarde había llevado a su padre a verla contándole sus planes y señalando las reformas que se proponía hacer. Su padre estaba débil, tosía y respiraba agitadamente. Fate se inquietó, pero el Clyde le aseguró que no debía preocuparse, que sólo tenía gripe.

Antes que transcurriera un mes, murió de neumonía y fue enterrado junto a su esposa en el cementerio local. Fate le llevaba flores con regularidad y de vez en cuando le dejaba una nota. Todas las noches dedicaba un momento a recordarlo y luego rezaba una oración por el hombre que le había enseñado todo lo importante de la vida.

Después de enrollar el sedal, guardó los aparejos de pesca y volvió a la casa.

Su vecina, Quint Nakajima, estaba allí para darle las gracias. Le llevaba unas galletas y tres hogazas de pan casero en reconocimiento por su ayuda. Su marido, Genya Nakajima, había muerto en la guerra, dejándola con dos hijas, Ginga, una adolescente que estaba locamente enamorada de Fate y Subaru, una dulce, noble y algo bastante torpe niña, sin contar una ruinosa casa donde criarlas. Se acercaba el invierno, y la semana anterior Fate había pasado varios días en casa de Quint, reparando el techo, cambiando los vidrios rotos de las ventanas, sellando los demás y arreglando la cocina de leña. Con suerte, sería suficiente para que salieran adelante.

Cuando Quint se marchó, Fate subió a su desvencijada camioneta Dodge y fue a ver a Gil.

Siempre pasaba por allí cuando iba al negocio, porque la familia Graham no tenía coche. Una de las hijas subió a la camioneta e hicieron compras en el almacén de comestibles Capers. Cuando llegó a casa, no guardó la compra de inmediato. Se duchó, tomó una cerveza y un libro y fue a sentarse en el porche.

* * *

Nanoha aún no lo podía creer, aunque tenía la prueba en las manos.

La había encontrado en el diario tres domingos antes, en casa de sus padres. Había ido a la cocina a buscar una taza de café, y al regresar a la mesa, su padre le sonreía, enseñándole una pequeña fotografía.

-¿Te acuerdas de esto?- Le pasó el diario y, después de una primera mirada indiferente, algo en la fotografía captó su atención y la hizo fijarse mejor.

-No puede ser.- murmuró. Su padre la miró con curiosidad, pero ella no le hizo caso. Se sentó y leyó el artículo en voz baja.

Recordaba vagamente que su madre se había sentado frente a ella, y que, cuando por fin dejó el diario, la miraba con la misma expresión de su padre unos minutos antes.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó su madre por encima de la taza de café. -Estás pálida.-

No pudo responder de inmediato, y se percató de que le temblaban las manos. Entonces había empezado todo.

-Y aquí terminará, de una forma u otra.- murmuró otra vez. Volvió a doblar el recorte y lo puso en su sitio, recordando que aquel día se había llevado el diario de casa de sus padres para recortar el artículo. Había vuelto a leerlo por la noche, antes de acostarse, buscando un sentido a la coincidencia, y también a la mañana siguiente, para convencerse de que no se trataba de un sueño. Ahora, después de tres semanas de largas caminatas a solas, después de tres semanas de confusión, ese artículo la había empujado allí.

Cuando la interrogaban, atribuía su extraña conducta al estrés. Era la excusa perfecta; todo el mundo lo entendía, incluido Chrono, que por eso no había puesto ninguna objeción cuando ella dijo que necesitaba marcharse un par de días. La organización de la boda era causa de estrés para todos los interesados. Habían invitado a quinientas personas, entre ellas al gobernador, a un senador y al embajador del Perú. En su opinión, era demasiado, pero su compromiso acaparaba las páginas de sociedad de todas las publicaciones desde el día en que anunciaron la boda, seis meses antes.

A veces tenía la tentación de huir con Chrono y casarse en secreto, sin tanto alboroto. Pero sabía que él no lo aceptaría; como buen aspirante a político, le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

Respiró hondo y volvió a ponerse de pie.

-Ahora o nunca.- murmuró, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta. Se detuvo un instante antes de abrirla y bajar al vestíbulo. El gerente del hotel le sonrió al pasar, y sintió sus ojos clavados en su espalda mientras salía en dirección al coche. Se sentó al volante, se echó un último vistazo en el retrovisor, puso el coche en marcha y giró a la derecha por la calle principal.

No la sorprendió la claridad con que recordaba las calles del pueblo. Aunque hacía años que no iba por allí, era un sitio pequeño y resultaba fácil orientarse. Después de cruzar el río Trent por un anticuado puente levadizo, giró por un camino de grava e inició el último tramo del viaje.

El paisaje era hermoso, como siempre. A diferencia de la zona de Piedmont, donde se había criado, el terreno era llano, pero tenía el mismo suelo fértil, húmedo, ideal para el cultivo del algodón y el tabaco.

Esos dos cultivos y la madera eran la principal fuente de riqueza de esa parte del Estado; y mientras se alejaba del pueblo, admiró la belleza que en un pasado lejano había atraído a esa región a los primeros colonos.

Para ella, nada había cambiado. La luz del Sol se filtraba entre las ramas de los robles y los nogales de tres metros de altura, iluminando los colores del otoño. A su izquierda, un río del color del acero giraba hacia la carretera y luego hacia el lado contrario, antes de morir en otro río más caudaloso, a un kilómetro y medio de allí. El camino de grava también seguía un curso sinuoso entre fincas construidas antes de la guerra civil, y Nanoha sabía que para algunos de los granjeros la vida no había cambiado desde la época de sus abuelos. La inmutabilidad del paisaje desató un torrente de recuerdos, y Nanoha sintió un nudo en el estómago al reconocer, uno a uno, los lugares que creía olvidados.

El Sol se alzaba a la izquierda, sobre las copas de los árboles, y al torcer por una curva pasó junto a una vieja iglesia, abandonada desde hacía años, pero todavía en pie. Aquel verano la había explorado en busca de vestigios de la Guerra Civil, y al pasar junto a ella, los recuerdos de aquel día se hicieron más vivos, como si sólo hubieran pasado veinticuatro horas.

Poco después avistó un majestuoso roble a orillas del río, y los recuerdos se intensificaron. Tenía el mismo aspecto de entonces: las ramas bajas y gruesas se extendían horizontalmente, paralelas al suelo, envueltas en un velo de musgo negro. Recordó un caluroso día de julio, cuando estaba sentada debajo de aquel árbol junto a alguien que la miraba con una pasión capaz de hacerle olvidar el resto del mundo. Entonces se había enamorado por primera vez.

Fate tenía dos años más que ella, y mientras conducía por la carretera en una especie de viaje en el tiempo, su imagen se volvió nítida otra vez. Entonces había pensado que aparentaba más años de los que tenía. Su aspecto era el de una mujer ligeramente curtida, como una campesina que vuelve a casa después de muchas horas en el campo. Tenía las manos encallecidas y los hombros fornidos de los que trabajan duro para ganarse la vida, pero aun así su cuerpo era por completo curvilíneo y mas que bien proporcionado, sin olvidar las finas arrugas incipientes comenzaban a dibujarse alrededor de aquellos ojos rojos oscuros que parecían leer todos sus pensamientos. Era alta, fuerte, atractiva a su manera, y tenía el cabello de un rubio dorado como el sol, pero lo que mejor recordaba era su voz. Aquel día había leído para ella; mientras estaba tendida en la hierba a la sombra del árbol, le había leído con una voz suave y fluida, casi musical. Era una voz digna de una locutora de radio, y cuando leía, parecía quedar suspendida en el aire. Recordó que había cerrado los ojos, escuchando con atención, permitiendo que las palabras llegaran a su alma:

_**Me atrae, lisonjero, hacia la niebla, hacia el crepúsculo.**_

_**Me alejo como el viento, sacudo mis blancos**_

_**rizos bajo el sol fugitivo...**_

Hojeaba libros viejos, con las puntas de las páginas gastadas y dobladas, libros que había leído centenares de veces. Después de leer un rato, hacía una pausa para charlar. Ella le confiaba sus deseos, sus esperanzas y aspiraciones para el futuro, Fate escuchaba con atención y prometía hacer todo lo posible para que sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Lo decía de tal forma que era imposible ponerlo en duda, y ya entonces sospechaba cuánto significaría aquella muchacha en su vida. Ocasionalmente, cuando ella la interrogaba, Fate hablaba de sí misma, o le explicaba por qué había elegido un poema en particular y qué pensamientos le inspiraba; otras veces se limitaba a mirarla con su habitual intensidad.

Aquel día contemplaron la puesta de Sol y cenaron bajo las estrellas. Se hacía tarde, y ella sabía que sus padres se pondrían furiosos si descubrían dónde había estado. Pero en aquel momento no le importaba. Sólo podía pensar en lo especial que había sido el día, en lo especial que era Fate. Unos minutos después, mientras la acompañaba a casa, la chica le dio la mano y su calidez la abrigó durante todo el camino.

* * *

Después de otra curva, finalmente vio la casa. Había cambiado radicalmente. Al aproximarse redujo la velocidad y giró por el largo camino de tierra, flanqueado de árboles, que la conduciría a su norte, al faro que la había convocado desde Raleigh.

Condujo despacio, mirando la casa, y cuando la vio en el porche, con la vista fija en el coche, respiró hondo.

Llevaba ropas informales. Desde esa distancia, se la veía exactamente igual que entonces. Por un instante, con la luz del Sol a su espalda, su silueta pareció desdibujarse y fundirse con el paisaje.

El coche continuó avanzando lentamente y por fin se detuvo debajo de un roble que arrojaba su sombra sobre la parte delantera de la casa. Giró la llave del coche sin quitarle los ojos de encima, y el motor paró con un chasquido entrecortado.

Fate salió del porche y se aproximó a ella, andando con aire despreocupado, pero se detuvo en seco al verla bajar del coche. Durante un largo instante no hicieron más que mirarse la una a la otra sin moverse.

Nanoha Takamachi, veintinueve años, prometida para casarse, una mujer de la alta sociedad en busca de respuestas, y Fate Testarossa, treinta y un años, una soñadora visitada por el fantasma que había llegado a dominar su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Para mañana, sin falta y lo juro, 3 capítulos de "Un Ángel Guardián" Para compensarlos por el tiempo que no pude actualizar.!

Saludos!


	3. Chapter 2: El Reencuentro

**N/A: **Hola acá les de 2 capítulos. La historia en si no consta de muchos capítulos ni es muuuuuy larga. Pero si muy intensa y HERMOSA :')

**DISCLAIMER: La historia le pertenece a Nicholas Sparks, yo solo la adapto al NanoFate. Los personajes de MGLN le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

"**EL REENCUENTRO"**

Ninguno de las dos se movió mientras se contemplaban.

Fate no había dicho nada, sus músculos parecían paralizados, y por un momento Nanoha pensó que no la había reconocido. Se sintió súbitamente culpable por aparecer de ese modo, sin avisar, y el sentimiento de culpa dificultó aún más las cosas. Había pensado que resultaría más sencillo, que sabría qué decir. Pero no fue así. Las únicas palabras que se le ocurrían parecían inapropiadas, insuficientes.

Evocó el verano que habían pasado juntas y, mientras Nanoha la miraba, reparó en lo poco que había cambiado desde su último encuentro. Pensó que tenía buen aspecto. La camiseta holgada, metida en los viejos y ajustados vaqueros desteñidos, dejaba entrever los mismos hombros firmes que recordaba, unos pechos turgentes, un torso que se afilaba progresivamente hacia una cintura estrecha, un vientre plano y duro, unas caderas anchas, unas piernas fuertes y ágiles. También estaba bronceada, como si hubiera trabajado al sol todo el verano, y aunque su cabello parecía algo más largo y claro de lo que recordaba, tenía el mismo aspecto que la última vez que la había visto. Fate siempre había sido la mezcla justa entre lo femenino y lo masculino. Ella emanaba seguridad, confianza, gentileza, calidez. Pero también fuerza y determinación. Cualidades que además se completaba con lo atractiva y sensual que era. Nanoha siempre había pensado, y seguí pensándolo, de que Fate así era perfecta.

Cuando por fin se sintió en condiciones de hablar, respiró hondo y sonrió.

-Hola, Fate. Me alegro de volver a verte.- Sus palabras la sobresaltaron y la miró con asombro. Luego, después de sacudir ligeramente la cabeza, esbozó una sonrisa lenta.

-Yo también me alegro...- balbuceó. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla. - Eres tú, ¿verdad? No puedo creerlo...- Nanoha oyó la emoción en su voz y, sorprendentemente, todo pareció encajar: su presencia allí, su necesidad de verla. Sintió una extraña emoción, una emoción profunda y antigua, que le produjo un mareo momentáneo. Se esforzó por mantener el control. No esperaba, no quería, sentirse de aquel modo. Estaba prometida. No había ido allí para revivir viejos sentimientos... aunque... aunque... La emoción la embargó, a pesar de sí misma, y por un instante volvió a tener quince años. Sintió lo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, como si sus sueños aún pudieran hacerse realidad. Como si por fin hubiera vuelto a casa.

Sin mediar otra palabra, se acercaron, y Fate la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo. Se abrazaron con fuerza, dando visos de realidad a la situación, dejando que los catorce años de separación se disolvieran en la luz mortecina del crepúsculo.

Permanecieron largo rato así, hasta que Nanoha retrocedió para mirarla. A tan corta distancia, vio los cambios que no había notado anteriormente. Ahora era toda una mujer, y su rostro a pesar de ello no perdido la tersura de la juventud. Las arrugas que rodeaban sus ojos eran finas, casi imperceptibles si no se las veía de cerca y también noto que tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la barbilla que antes no estaba allí. Tenía un aire distinto; parecía menos inocente, más suspicaz, y sin embargo, la forma en que la abrazaba demostraba cuánto la había echado de menos desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Los ojos de Nanoha se llenaron de lágrimas, y por fin ella y Fate se separaron. Nanoha dejó escapar una risita queda y nerviosa mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Fate, con otras mil preguntas en la cara.

-Lo siento. No quería llorar...-

-No te preocupes- respondió con una sonrisa. -Todavía no puedo creer que estés aquí. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?- Nanoha retrocedió, esforzándose por recuperar la compostura y secándose las últimas lágrimas.

-Hace dos semanas leí un artículo sobre la casa en el diario de Raleigh y supe que debía venir a verte.- La sonrisa de Fate se ensanchó.

-Me alegro de que lo hicieras.- Retrocedió unos pasos. -¡Bueno! Tienes un aspecto fantástico. Estás incluso más hermosa que hace años.- Nanoha se ruborizó. Igual que catorce años antes.

-Gracias. Tú también estás muy hermosa.- Y era verdad, no cabía duda. Los años habían sido bondadosos con Fate.

-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Sus preguntas la devolvieron al presente, le hicieron tomar conciencia de lo que podría suceder si no tuviera cuidado. No dejes que la situación se te escape de las manos, se dijo, y cuando por fin habló, lo hizo en voz baja:

-Fate, antes que te hagas una idea equivocada, quiero que sepas que quería verte otra vez, pero que también hay algo más.- Hizo una breve pausa. -Tenía otra razón para venir aquí. Debo decirte algo.-

-¿Qué?- Nanoha apartó la vista y tardó en responder, sorprendida de su incapacidad para contestar de inmediato. En el silencio, Fate sintió un nudo de miedo en el estómago. Lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle era malo.

-No sé cómo decirlo. Pensé que podría hacerlo, pero ahora no estoy segura...- De repente, el agudo chillido de un mapache sacudió el aire, y Arf salió del porche, ladrando con furia. Las dos se volvieron y Nanoha se alegró de la distracción.

-¿Es tuyo?- preguntó. Fate asintió, sintiendo la tensión en el estómago.

-En realidad es una hembra. Se llama Arf. Y sí, es mía.- Las dos miraron cómo Arf sacudía la cabeza, se estiraba y caminaba en dirección a los ruidos. Los ojos de Nanoha se agrandaron ligeramente al verla cojear.

-¿Qué le pasó en la pata?- preguntó haciendo tiempo.

-Hace unos meses la atropello un coche. El doctor Lowran, el veterinario, me llamó para ofrecérmela porque su dueño ya no la quería. Cuando vi lo que le había pasado, no pude dejarla librada a su suerte.-

-Siempre has sido bondadosa- dijo ella, tratando de relajarse. Hizo una pausa y miró más allá de Fate, hacia la casa. -Has hecho un excelente trabajo de restauración. Ha quedado perfecta, tal como imaginé que quedaría algún día.-Fate volvió la cabeza en la misma dirección mientras especulaba sobre el motivo de aquellos comentarios triviales, sobre la noticia que Nanoha se resistía a darle.

-Gracias, eres muy amable. Sin embargo, ha sido difícil. No sé si volvería a hacerlo.-

-Claro que volverías a hacerlo- repuso Nanoha. Conocía muy bien los sentimientos de Fate hacia aquella casa. En realidad, conocía muy bien sus sentimientos hacia todo... o al menos así había sido mucho tiempo atrás. Con ese pensamiento tomó conciencia de cuántas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Ahora eran extrañas; bastaba con mirarla para convencerse de ello. Bastaba con mirarla para comprender que catorce años eran mucho tiempo. Demasiado.

-¿Qué pasa, Nanoha?- Se volvió hacia ella, obligándola a sostener su mirada, pero Nanoha siguió mirando fijamente la casa.

-Me comporto como una tonta, ¿verdad?- preguntó, esforzándose por sonreír.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A todo esto. Al hecho de aparecer de la nada, sin saber siquiera qué decir. Debes de creer que estoy loca.-

-No estás loca.- repuso Fate con ternura. Le buscó la mano y Nanoha permitió que la estrechara mientras seguían de pie, una junto a la otra. Finalmente, Fate añadió: -Aunque ignoro la razón, veo que ésta es una situación difícil para ti. ¿Por qué no damos un paseo?-

-¿Como en los viejos tiempos?-

-¿Por qué no? Creo que nos hará bien a las dos.- Nanoha vaciló un momento y miró hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

-¿Tienes que avisar a alguien?- Fate negó con la cabeza.

-No, no hay nadie más. Sólo Arf y yo.- A pesar de su pregunta, Nanoha ya sospechaba que no había nadie más, y en el fondo no sabía qué sentir al respecto. Sin embargo, la certeza hizo que lo que tenía que decir resultara aún más difícil. La existencia de otra persona le habría facilitado las cosas.

Caminaron hacia el río y giraron por un camino cercano a la orilla. Nanoha le soltó la mano, sorprendiendo a Fate, y caminó a una distancia prudencial, como si quisiera evitar cualquier roce accidental. Fate la miró. Seguía siendo preciosa, con su abundante cabellera y sus ojos tiernos, y se movía con tanta gracia que casi parecía que flotara. Había visto mujeres hermosas, mujeres que llamaban la atención, pero en su opinión siempre carecían de los atributos que ella encontraba más deseables. Atributos como inteligencia, seguridad, fortaleza de espíritu, pasión; atributos que habían inspirado la grandeza de otros hombres y mujeres, atributos que ella deseaba para sí. Nanoha tenía esos atributos, Fate lo sabía, y ahora, mientras caminaban lado a lado, los adivinó una vez más, ocultos bajo la superficie. "Un poema viviente" eran las palabras que siempre acudían a su mente cuando intentaba describir a Nanoha.

-¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí?- preguntó Nanoha mientras ascendían por una cuesta cubierta de hierba.

-Desde diciembre del año pasado. Trabajé un tiempo en el norte y pasé los últimos tres años en Europa.- Ella le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿En la guerra?- Fate asintió y Nanoha prosiguió:

-Supuse que habrías ido. Celebro que hayas regresado sana y salva.

-Yo también- respondió Fate.

-¿Te ilusiono haber vuelto a casa?-

-Si. Mis raíces están aquí. Aquí es donde debo estar.- Hizo una pausa. -Pero, ¿qué me dices de ti?- preguntó en voz baja, sospechando lo peor. Nanoha tardó en responder.

-Estoy prometida para casarme.- Al oírla, Fate bajó la vista y se sintió súbitamente débil. Conque era eso. Eso era lo que tenía que decirle.

-Enhorabuena.- dijo, preguntándose si sonaría convincente. -¿Cuándo es el gran día?-

-En tres semanas a partir del sábado. Chrono quería que la boda se celebrara en noviembre.-

-¿Chrono?-

-Chrono Harlaown Junior, mi prometido.- Fate asintió sin sorpresa. Los Harlaown era una de las familias más poderosas e influyentes del Estado. Habían amasado una fortuna cultivando algodón. La muerte de su padre había pasado inadvertida, pero la del viejo Chrono Harlaown había acaparado los titulares de los periódicos.

-He oído hablar de ellos. Su padre tenía una empresa importante. ¿Chrono ha tomado el relevo?- Nanoha negó con la cabeza.

-No. Es abogado. Tiene su estudio en el centro.-

-Con ese apellido, debe de tener mucha clientela.-

-Sí. Trabaja mucho.- Le pareció oír algo raro en su tono, y la siguiente pregunta surgió espontáneamente:

-¿Te trata bien?- Nanoha no respondió de inmediato, como si fuera la primera vez que pensaba en ello. Por fin dijo:

-Sí. Es un buen hombre, Fate. Te caería bien.- Su voz sonaba distante, o al menos eso le pareció a Fate. Se preguntó si sería realmente así, o si su imaginación le estaría jugando una mala pasada.

-¿Cómo está tu padre?- preguntó Nanoha. Fate dio un par de pasos más antes de responder.

-Murió a principios de este año, poco después de mi regreso.

-Lo lamento.- dijo ella en voz baja, sabiendo cuánto lo quería Fate. Ella asintió y las dos caminaron en silencio durante unos instantes. Al llegar a lo alto de la colina, se detuvieron. El roble había quedado lejos y el Sol brillaba detrás de él con un resplandor naranja. Mientras miraba en esa dirección, Nanoha sintió los ojos de Fate fijos en ella.

-Ese roble guarda muchos recuerdos, Nanoha.- Ella sonrió.

-Lo sé. Me fijé en él al llegar. ¿Recuerdas el día que pasamos a su sombra?

-Sí.- respondió Fate sin añadir nada más.

-¿Piensas en ello alguna vez?-

-A veces. Sobre todo cuando trabajo por los alrededores. Ahora el árbol está en mis tierras.-

-¿Las compraste?-

-No podía soportar la idea de que lo convirtieran en armarios de cocina.- Nanoha rió quedamente, sintiéndose extrañamente complacida por la noticia.

-¿Todavía lees poesía?- Fate asintió con un gesto.

-Sí. Nunca dejé de hacerlo. Supongo que lo llevo en la sangre.-

-¿Sabes que eres la única poeta que he conocido?-

-Yo no soy poeta. Leo poesía, pero jamás he podido escribir un solo verso. Y no porque no lo haya intentado.-

-Aun así eres una poeta, Fate Testarossa.- Su voz se suavizó. -Muchas veces pienso en eso. Fue la primera vez que alguien me leyó poesía. En realidad, fue la única vez.- Ese comentario les hizo recordar, volver atrás en el tiempo, mientras regresaban lentamente a la casa, dando un rodeo por un camino que pasaba cerca del embarcadero. Mientras el Sol seguía su curso descendente, tiñendo el cielo de naranja, Fate preguntó:

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?-

-No lo sé. No mucho. Quizás hasta mañana o pasado mañana.-

-¿Tu novio está en el pueblo por cuestiones de trabajo?- Nanoha sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Está en Raleigh.- Fate arqueó las cejas.

-¿Sabe que estás aquí?- Ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza y respondió despacio.

-No. Le dije que iba a comprar antigüedades. No entendería mi presencia aquí.- La respuesta sorprendió ligeramente a Fate. Una cosa era que fuera a visitarla, y otra muy distinta que ocultara la verdad a su novio.

-No necesitabas venir hasta aquí para decirme que estabas prometida. Podrías haber escrito o telefoneado.-

-Lo sé. Pero tenía que decírtelo personalmente.-

-¿Por qué?- Nanoha titubeó.

-No lo sé...- dijo arrastrando las palabras, y su forma de decirlo hizo que Fate le creyera. Dieron varios pasos en silencio, mientras la grava del camino crujía bajo sus pies. Por fin Fate preguntó:

-¿Lo amas, Nanoha?- Ella respondió mecánicamente:

-Sí, lo amo.- La confirmación le dolió, pero una vez más Fate creyó notar algo extraño en su tono, como si estuviera intentando convencerse a sí misma. Se detuvo y le apoyó las manos en los hombros, obligándola a mirarla. Mientras Fate hablaba, la luz mortecina del Sol se reflejó en los ojos de Nanoha.

-Nanoha, si eres feliz y lo amas, no voy a impedirte que vuelvas con él. Pero si no estás totalmente segura, no lo hagas. En esta clase de asuntos, no se puede ir con medias tintas.- Ella se apresuró, quizá demasiado, a responder.

-He tomado la mejor decisión, Fate.- Ella la miró fijamente durante un segundo, sin saber si creerle o no. Luego asintió y las dos comenzaron a andar otra vez. Después de un momento, Fate dijo:

-No te estoy facilitando las cosas, ¿verdad?- Nanoha esbozó una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes. No te culpo.-

-De todos modos lo lamento.-

-No lo hagas. No hay razón para lamentarse. Soy yo quien debería disculparse. Tal vez debí escribirte.- Fate sacudió la cabeza.

-Si quieres que te sea franca, me alegro de que hayas venido. A pesar de todo. Es maravilloso volver a verte.

-Gracias, Fate.-

-¿Crees que sería posible volver a empezar?- Nanoha la miró con curiosidad. -Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido. Me gustaría que continuáramos siendo amigas, aunque estés prometida y aunque sólo vayas a quedarte un par de días. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a conocernos?- Nanoha pensó, pensó en la conveniencia de quedarse o marcharse, y decidió que, puesto que Fate estaba al tanto de su compromiso, todo iría bien. O por lo menos no iría mal. Sonrió vagamente y asintió.

-Me gusta la idea.-

-Muy bien. ¿Qué tal si cenamos juntas? Conozco un sitio donde hacen el mejor cangrejo del pueblo.

-Suena bien. ¿Dónde está?-

-En mi casa. He tenido trampas puestas durante toda la semana, y hace un par de días vi que había atrapado un par de ejemplares excelentes. ¿Te importa?-

-No. Me parece muy bien.- Fate sonrió y señaló con el pulgar por encima de su hombro.

-Genial. Están en el embarcadero. Vuelvo en dos minutos.- Nanoha la miró alejarse y notó que el nerviosismo que la había invadido al hablar de su compromiso comenzaba a desvanecerse. Cerró los ojos, se pasó las manos por el pelo y dejó que la brisa le refrescara las mejillas. Respiró hondo y contuvo el aire un momento, relajando los músculos de los hombros mientras exhalaba. Finalmente abrió los ojos y admiró la belleza que la rodeaba. Siempre había amado los atardeceres como aquel, cuando los vientos del sur llevan consigo el tenue aroma de las hojas de otoño. La fascinaban los árboles, el susurro de sus hojas en la brisa. Oírlo la ayudó a relajarse aún más.

Un momento después, se volvió hacia Fate y la miró como si no la conociera. ¡Cielos, tenía un aspecto excelente!, incluso después de tantos años. Observó cómo recogía una soga tendida sobre el agua. Comenzó a tirar y, a pesar de la creciente oscuridad del cielo, Nanoha reparó en los músculos de su brazo mientras sacaba una jaula del agua. La sujetó sobre el río durante unos instantes y la sacudió, dejando escapar la mayor parte del agua. Tras apoyar la trampa en el embarcadero, la abrió y comenzó a sacar los cangrejos uno a uno, metiéndolos en un balde.

Nanoha fue a su encuentro, escuchando el canto de los grillos, y recordó una lección de la infancia. Contó el número de sonidos en un minuto y restó veintitrés. Diecinueve grados, pensó mientras sonreía para sí. No sabía si su cálculo era exacto, pero parecía bastante aproximado.

Mientras caminaba, miró alrededor y pensó que casi había olvidado el frescor y la belleza de esos parajes. Por encima de su hombro vio la casa a lo lejos. Fate había dejado un par de luces encendidas y parecía la única vivienda en los alrededores. Por lo menos la única con electricidad. Allí, lejos de la ciudad, todo era posible. Miles de casas de campo todavía carecían del lujo de la iluminación eléctrica.

Subió al embarcadero, que crujió bajo sus pies. El sonido le recordó al de un patito de goma, aunque con el orificio del sonido oxidado. Fate alzó la vista, le hizo un guiño y continuó examinando los cangrejos, comprobando que tuvieran el tamaño adecuado. Nanoha se acercó a la mecedora que había sobre el embarcadero y la tocó, pasando la mano por el respaldo. Imaginó a Fate sentada allí, pescando, leyendo, pensando. La silla estaba vieja, castigada por la intemperie, con la madera áspera. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría allí sola y especuló sobre lo que pensaría en esos momentos.

-Era la mecedora de mi padre.- le informó Fate sin levantar la vista, y Nanoha asintió. Había murciélagos en el cielo y las ranas se habían sumado al concierto nocturno de los grillos. Cruzó el embarcadero con la sensación de que una etapa de su vida llegaba a su fin. Un impulso irresistible la había llevado hasta allí y, por primera vez en tres semanas, la ansiedad había desaparecido. Necesitaba que Fate supiera lo de su compromiso, que lo comprendiera y lo aceptara, ahora estaba segura de ello, y pensando en ella, recordó algo que habían compartido en su verano juntas. Se paseó por el embarcadero con la cabeza gacha, buscando una talla... hasta que la encontró.

_**Fate ama a Nanoha**_ dentro de un corazón. Tallado en el embarcadero pocos días antes que ella se marchara.

Una brisa suave rompió la quietud y le hizo sentir frío, obligándola a cruzar los brazos. Permaneció allí de pie, mirando alternativamente la talla y luego el río, hasta que oyó que Fate se acercaba. Le habló, consciente de su proximidad, de su calor.

-Esto es tan tranquilo...- dijo con voz soñadora.

-Lo sé. Vengo aquí a menudo, sólo para estar cerca del agua. Me relaja.-

-Yo también lo haría en tu lugar.-

-Bueno, vámonos. Los mosquitos se están ensañando, y estoy muerto de hambre.-

El cielo se había teñido de negro. Fate comenzó a andar hacia la casa, con Nanoha a su lado. Mientras caminaban en silencio, la mente de Nanoha comenzó a vagar, y se sintió confusa. Se preguntó qué pensaría Fate de su presencia allí, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que pensaba ella misma. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando llegaron a la casa, Arf la saludó metiendo su hocico húmedo en el lugar menos indicado. Fate la ahuyentó y la perra se marchó con el rabo entre las patas. Luego señaló el coche.

-¿Has dejado algo allí que vayas a necesitar?-

-No. Ya saqué mis cosas antes.- Su voz sonó extraña a sus propios oídos, como si hubiera vuelto atrás en el tiempo.

-Bien.- dijo Fate, llegó al porche trasero y comenzó a subir los peldaños. Dejó el balde junto a la puerta, y la guió adentro, hacia la cocina. Estaba inmediatamente a la derecha, una habitación amplia con olor a madera. Los armarios y el piso eran de roble, y las grandes ventanas daban al este, para que entrara la luz del amanecer. La reforma estaba hecha con gusto, sin recargar la decoración, un error bastante común en la restauración de las casas antiguas.

-¿Puedo echar un vistazo?-

-Sí; adelante. Hice las compras hace un rato y todavía tengo que poner las cosas en su sitio.- Sus ojos se encontraron durante un segundo, y aunque Nanoha se dio vuelta, supo que Fate la seguía con la mirada mientras salía de la habitación. Volvió a embargarla una extraña emoción. Dedicó los minutos siguientes a recorrer la casa, a pasearse por las habitaciones y admirar su belleza. Cuando terminó, le costaba recordar lo deteriorado que había estado el lugar. Bajó la escalera, giró hacia la cocina y vio el perfil de Fate. Por un fugaz instante, volvió a verla como si tuviera diecisiete años, y se detuvo un momento antes de entrar. Maldita sea, contrólate, se dijo. Recuerda que ahora estás prometida.

Fate estaba de pie junto al mármol de la cocina, silbando con aire despreocupado. Las puertas de dos armarios estaban abiertas de par en par y había unas cuantas bolsas de compras vacías en el suelo. Le sonrió y guardó varias latas en un armario. Nanoha se detuvo a unos metros de ella y se apoyó en el mármol, cruzando las piernas. Sacudió la cabeza, maravillada por la magnitud del trabajo realizado por Fate en la casa.

-Es increíble, Fate. ¿Cuánto tiempo duró la reforma?- Ella levantó la vista de la última bolsa que quedaba por vaciar.

-Casi un año.-

-¿Lo hiciste todo sola?-

-No.- respondió con una risita. -Cuando era adolescente, pensé que lo haría, y empecé con esa idea. Pero era demasiado. Habría tardado años, así que contraté a algunas personas... en realidad, a un montón de personas. Pero así y todo, trabajé mucho, y casi nunca terminaba hasta medianoche.-

-¿Por qué te esforzaste tanto?- Por los fantasmas, hubiera querido decir, pero no lo hizo.

-No lo sé. Supongo que quería terminar de una vez. ¿Quieres beber algo antes de que empiece a preparar la cena?

-¿Qué tienes?-

-No gran cosa. Cerveza, té, café.-

-Un té me parece bien.- Fate recogió las bolsas de las compras y las guardó, luego entró en una pequeña habitación trasera pegada a la cocina y regresó con una caja de té. Sacó un par de saquitos, los dejó junto a la cocina, y llenó la tetera. Después de ponerla sobre la hornalla, encendió un fósforo, y Nanoha oyó el sonido de las llamas al cobrar vida.

-Estará listo en un minuto.- aseguró Fate. -Esta cocina es bastante rápida.-

-Muy bien.- Cuando la tetera silbó, Fate sirvió un par de tazas y le pasó una a Nanoha. Ella sonrió y bebió un sorbo, luego señaló la ventana con la barbilla.

-Apuesto a que la cocina queda preciosa a la luz de la mañana.-

-Así es. Precisamente por eso hice instalar ventanas más grandes de este lado de la casa. También en las habitaciones del primer piso.-

-Estoy segura de que tus invitados te lo agradecerán. A menos que les guste dormir hasta tarde, desde luego.

-En realidad, todavía no he invitado a nadie a pasar la noche. Desde que murió mi padre, no tengo a quien invitar.-Por su tono, Nanoha supo que sólo intentaba entablar conversación. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, sus palabras la hicieron sentir... sola. Fate pareció advertir sus sentimientos, pero cambió de tema sin darle tiempo a pensar. -Voy a dejar los cangrejos unos minutos en adobo antes de cocinarlos al vapor.- dijo, dejando la taza sobre la mesada. Abrió un armario y sacó una cacerola grande con tapa y una rejilla para cocinar al vapor. La llevó a la pileta, la llenó hasta la mitad de agua y la puso sobre la cocina.

-¿Te doy una mano?- Fate volvió la cabeza y respondió por encima del hombro.

-Bueno. ¿Por qué no cortas algunas verduras para freír? Hay muchas en la heladera. Allí encontrarás un bol.- Señaló el armario más cercano a la pileta. Nanoha bebió otro sorbo de té, dejó la taza en la mesada y sacó el bol. Lo llevó a la heladera, en cuyo estante inferior encontró quingombó, zapallitos, cebollas y zanahorias. Fate se puso a su lado frente a la puerta abierta y ella se movió para hacerle sitio. Aspiró su olor, característico, agradable, familiar y sintió el roce de su brazo contra el suyo mientras se inclinaba para sacar algo del interior de la heladera. Fate sacó una cerveza y un frasco de salsa picante y regresó junto a la cocina. Abrió la cerveza y la vertió en el agua de la olla, añadió un poco de salsa picante y algunas especias. Después de remover el líquido para asegurarse de que las especias se disolvieran, fue a buscar los cangrejos a la puerta trasera. Antes de volver a entrar, se detuvo un momento y observó a Nanoha, que estaba cortando las zanahorias. Entonces volvió a preguntarse por qué habría ido a verla, sobre todo ahora que estaba prometida. Su visita no parecía tener sentido. Pero, por otra parte, Nanoha siempre había sido imprevisible. Sonrió para sí, recordando cómo era en el pasado. Vehemente, espontánea, apasionada, tal como ella imaginaba a la mayoría de los artistas. Y sin lugar a dudas ella lo era. Un talento artístico como el de Nanoha era un don del cielo. Recordó que había visto muchos cuadros en los museos de Nueva York, y que su obra no tenía nada que envidiarles. Aquel verano, Nanoha le había regalado un cuadro antes de marcharse. Estaba colgado en el living, encima de la chimenea. Ella había dicho que era un retrato de sus sueños, y a Fate le parecía extremadamente sensual. Cuando lo miraba, cosa que hacía a menudo por las noches, veía deseo en los colores y las líneas, y si se concentraba, podía imaginar lo que ella había pensado al hacer cada trazo. Un perro ladró a lo lejos y Fate se dio cuenta de que hacía largo rato que tenía la puerta abierta. La cerró rápidamente y volvió a la cocina. Mientras entraba, se preguntó si Nanoha habría reparado en su larga ausencia.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó al ver que casi había terminado.

-Bien. Esto está casi listo. ¿Hay algo más para cenar?-

-Había pensado en acompañar la comida con un poco de pan casero.-

-¿Casero?-

-Sí, hecho por una vecina.- respondió mientras ponía el balde en la pileta de la cocina. Abrió la canilla y comenzó a lavar los cangrejos uno a uno. Los sujetaba debajo del chorro de agua, y luego los dejaba caminar por la pileta mientras enjuagaba el siguiente. Nanoha tomó su taza de té y se acercó a mirar.

-¿No tienes miedo de que te pellizquen cuando los sujetas?-

-No. Hay que agarrarlos así.- dijo haciendo una demostración, y Nanoha sonrió.

-Olvidaba que has hecho esto toda tu vida.-

-New Bern es un pueblo pequeño, pero aquí aprendes cosas que valen la pena.- Nanoha se apoyó contra la mesada, muy cerca de Fate, y terminó la taza de té. Cuando los cangrejos estuvieron listos, Fate los echó en la cacerola. Mientras se lavaba las manos, se volvió y le preguntó:

-¿Quieres que nos sentemos un rato en el porche? Voy a dejarlos media hora en remojo.-

-Muy bien.- respondió ella. Se secó las manos y salieron juntas al porche trasero. Fate encendió la luz y se sentó en la mecedora más vieja, ofreciendo la más nueva a Nanoha. Cuando vio que su taza estaba vacía, volvió dentro y reapareció poco después con otra taza de té para Nanoha y una cerveza para ella. Extendió la taza, ella la tomó y bebió un par de sorbos antes de dejarla sobre la mesita, a un lado de las sillas.

-Cuando llegué estabas sentado aquí, ¿verdad?- Fate respondió mientras se acomodaba en la mecedora:

-Sí. Me siento aquí todas las noches. Se ha convertido en un hábito.

-Ya veo por qué.- comentó Nanoha mirando alrededor. -¿Y a qué te dedicas ahora?-

-En realidad, ahora no hago nada más que ocuparme de la casa. Este trabajo satisface todas mis necesidades creativas.-

-¿Cómo puedes...? Bueno, quiero decir...-

-Zest Grangaitz.-

-¿Qué?- Fate sonrió.

-Mi antiguo jefe en el norte. Se llamaba Zest Grangaitz. Poco antes que me alistara me ofreció una participación en el negocio, y murió antes que yo volviera a casa. Cuando regresé, su abogado me dio un cheque lo bastante sustancioso como para comprar esta casa y repararla.- Nanoha rió quedamente.

-Siempre decías que encontrarías la manera de hacerlo.- Las dos guardaron silencio unos minutos, recordando otra vez. Nanoha bebió un sorbo de té. -¿Recuerdas que la primera vez que me hablaste de este lugar entramos aquí a escondidas? —Fate asintió y ella continuó -Aquella noche llegué a casa muy tarde, y mis padres se pusieron furiosos. Todavía puedo ver a mi padre de pie en medio del salón, fumando un cigarrillo, y a mi madre sentada en el sofá, mirando al vacío. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que acababa de morir un pariente cercano. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que lo nuestro iba en serio, y mi madre tuvo una larga charla conmigo. Me dijo: "Estoy segura de que piensas que no entiendo lo que te pasa, pero lo entiendo. Sin embargo, nuestro destino se rige por lo que somos, y no por lo que queremos". Recuerdo que me sentí muy ofendida.-

-Al día siguiente me lo contaste. También yo me sentí ofendida. Tus padres me caían bien, y no sabía que yo no les gustaba.-

-No es que no les gustaras. Sencillamente, no les parecías un buen partido para mí.-

-No hay mucha diferencia.- Su voz sonó triste, y Nanoha comprendió que tenía razones para apenarse. Miró las estrellas y se pasó una mano por el pelo, apartando los mechones que habían caído sobre su cara.

-Lo sé. Siempre lo supe. Quizá por eso, cuando hablo con mi madre, siempre tengo la impresión de que hay un abismo entre las dos.-

-¿Y qué piensas ahora?-

-Lo mismo que entonces. Que se equivocaron, que no era justo. Es horrible para una chica aprender que la posición social es más importante que los sentimientos.- Fate sonrió con ternura, pero no respondió. -No he dejado de pensar en ti desde aquel verano.- añadió Nanoha.

-¿De veras?-

-¿Por qué lo dudas?- Nanoha parecía sinceramente sorprendida.

-Nunca contestaste a mis cartas.-

-¿Me escribiste?-

-Setecientas treinta y un cartas. Te escribí todos los días durante dos años y nunca recibí contestación.- Nanoha sacudió la cabeza y bajó la vista.

-No lo sabía...- dijo por fin en voz baja, y Fate supo que la madre de Nanoha había interceptado la correspondencia, haciendo desaparecer las cartas sin que su hija lo supiera. Siempre lo había sospechado, y ahora notó que Nanoha acababa de llegar a la misma conclusión.

-Mi madre no debió hacer eso, Fate, y lo lamento. Pero procura entenderla. Cuando me alejé de ti, seguramente creyó que me resultaría más fácil olvidar. Nunca comprendió lo que sentía por ti y, francamente, dudo de que alguna vez haya querido a mi padre como yo te quise a ti. A su manera, sólo intentaba protegerme, y probablemente pensó que esconder tus cartas era la mejor forma de hacerlo.-

-No tenía derecho a tomar esa decisión.- señaló en voz baja.

-Lo sé.-

-¿Crees que si hubieras recibido mis cartas habría cambiado algo?-

-Desde luego. Siempre tuve interés por saber qué había sido de tu vida.-

-Me refería a nosotras. ¿Crees que habríamos seguido adelante con nuestra relación?-

-No lo sé, Fate, y tú tampoco puedes saberlo. Ya no somos las mismas. Hemos madurado, hemos cambiado. Las dos.- Hizo una pausa y miró hacia el río. Luego prosiguió: -Pero sí, creo que habríamos seguido. Al menos, me gusta pensar que sí.- Fate asintió, bajó la vista, y por fin preguntó sin mirarla:

-¿Cómo es Chrono?- Nanoha vaciló; no esperaba esa pregunta. La alusión a su prometido le produjo un ligero sentimiento de culpa, y por un momento no supo qué responder. Tomó la taza, bebió otro sorbo de té, y oyó el lejano golpeteo de un pájaro carpintero. Finalmente respondió en voz baja:

-Chrono es atractivo, encantador y próspero. La mayoría de mis amigas están muertas de envidia. Creen que es perfecto, y en cierto modo lo es. Es amable conmigo, me hace reír, y a su manera, me quiere.- Hizo una pequeña pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos. -Sin embargo, creo que en nuestra relación siempre habrá una carencia.- Ella misma se sorprendió de su respuesta, aunque supo que decía la verdad. También supo por la expresión de Fate que había confirmado sus sospechas.-

-¿Por qué?- Nanoha esbozó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Cuando respondió, su voz fue apenas un susurro:

-Supongo que todavía añoro la clase de amor que sentimos aquel verano.- Fate pensó largo rato en esa respuesta, repasando mentalmente las relaciones que había tenido desde que se habían separado.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?- preguntó Nanoha. -¿Alguna vez has pensado en nosotras?-

-Todo el tiempo. Todavía lo hago.-

-¿Sales con alguien?-

-No.- respondió sacudiendo la cabeza. Las dos parecieron pensar en ello, esforzándose en vano por apartar ese tema de su mente. Fate apuró el resto de la cerveza y se sorprendió de haberla acabado tan rápidamente. -Voy a calentar el agua. ¿Te traigo algo?- Nanoha negó con la cabeza. Fate entró en la cocina, puso los cangrejos en la rejilla de la cacerola y el pan en el horno. Mezcló un poco de harina y maicena, rebozó las verduras y echó un poco de aceite en la sartén. Antes de regresar al porche, bajó el fuego, programó un reloj de cocina y sacó otra cerveza de la heladera. Mientras hacía todo eso, pensó en Nanoha, en el amor que faltaba en la vida de ambas.

Nanoha también pensaba. En Fate, en sí misma, en un montón de cosas. Por un momento deseó no estar prometida, pero enseguida se reprendió a sí misma. No era a Fate a quien amaba, sino al recuerdo de lo que habían sido. Además, era normal que se sintiera así. Su primer amor verdadero, la única persona con quien había hecho el amor... ¿cómo iba a olvidarla? Sin embargo, ¿era normal que sintiera un hormigueo cada vez que ella se le acercaba? ¿Era normal que le confesara cosas que jamás le diría a nadie más? ¿Era normal que hubiera ido a visitarla tres semanas antes de su boda?

-No.- susurró para sí mientras contemplaba el cielo de la noche.-Nada de esto es normal.- En ese momento reapareció Fate, y Nanoha le sonrió, contenta de que hubiera vuelto a rescatarla de sus pensamientos.

-Tardará unos minutos.- dijo Fate mientras volvía a sentarse.

-Está bien. Todavía no tengo hambre.- Entonces la miró, y Nanoha reparó en la ternura de sus ojos.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido, Nanoha.- declaró.

-Yo también me alegro. Aunque estuve a punto de cambiar de idea.-

-¿Por qué viniste?- Por una necesidad irresistible, hubiera querido decir, pero no lo hizo.

-Para verte, para averiguar qué había sido de ti. Para saber cómo estabas.- Fate se preguntó si eso era todo, pero no insistió. Cambió de tema.

-¿Todavía pintas? Hace rato que quería preguntártelo.- Nanoha negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no.- Fate pareció muy sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no? Tienes tanto talento...-

-No lo sé...-

-Claro que lo sabes. Si has abandonado, seguro que tienes algún motivo.- Estaba en lo cierto. Tenía un motivo.

-Es una larga historia.-

-Tengo toda la noche.- repuso Fate.

-¿De verdad pensabas que tenía talento?- preguntó Nanoha en voz baja.

-Ven- dijo ella extendiendo la mano. -Quiero enseñarte algo.- Nanoha se levantó y la siguió a la puerta del living. Fate se detuvo frente a la chimenea y señaló el cuadro colgado encima de la repisa. Nanoha dejó escapar una pequeña exclamación de asombro, sorprendida de no haber reparado antes en el cuadro, y más sorprendida aún de verlo allí.

-¿Lo has conservado?-

-Claro que lo conservé. Es espléndido.- Nanoha la miró con escepticismo y Fate se explicó: -Cuando lo miro me siento viva. A veces tengo que levantarme para tocarlo. Es tan real... las formas, las sombras, los colores. Es increíble, Nanoha... puedo pasarme horas contemplándolo.-

-Hablas en serio.- dijo ella, asombrada.

-Nunca he hablado tan en serio.- Nanoha no respondió. -¿Acaso no te lo ha dicho nadie más?-

-Mi profesor de pintura.- dijo por fin. –Pero supongo que no le creí.- Fate sabía que tenía algo más que decir. Nanoha apartó la vista antes de continuar: -He dibujado y pintado desde que era una criatura. Supongo que después de un tiempo empecé a pensar que lo hacía bien. También me gustaba. Recuerdo cómo pinté este cuadro aquel verano, añadiendo algo nuevo cada día, modificándolo a medida que nuestra relación cambiaba. No sé con qué idea lo empecé ni qué pretendía representar, pero el resultado está a la vista. Recuerdo que después, cuando volví a casa, no podía parar de pintar. Creo que era una forma de aliviar el dolor que sentía. En la universidad acabé especializándome en arte porque sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Pasaba horas a solas en el estudio y disfrutaba de cada minuto. Me encantaba la sensación de libertad que experimentaba al pintar, la satisfacción de producir algo hermoso. Poco antes de graduarme, mi profesor, que también era crítico del diario local, me dijo que tenía mucho talento. Sugirió que debía probar suerte en el mundo del arte. Pero no le hice caso. -Hizo una pequeña pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos. –A mis padres no les pareció bien que alguien como yo se ganara la vida pintando. Después de un tiempo, dejé de hacerlo. Hace años que no toco un pincel.- Miró fijamente el cuadro.

-¿Crees que volverás a pintar?-

-No sé si podría hacerlo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-

-Todavía puedes, Nanoha. Estoy segura. Tu talento viene de tu interior, del corazón, no de los dedos. El don que tienes no desaparecerá nunca. Mucha gente sueña con poseerlo. Eres una verdadera artista, Nanoha.- Las palabras de Fate sonaban tan sinceras que Nanoha supo que no las había pronunciado por simple cortesía. Era evidente que creía en su capacidad, y eso significaba mucho para ella, más de lo que esperaba. Pero entonces sucedió otra cosa, algo aún más conmovedor. Por qué sucedió, nunca lo sabría, pero en ese preciso momento Nanoha sintió que comenzaba a cerrarse el abismo que ella misma había creado en su interior para separar el dolor del placer. Y entonces sospechó, aunque sólo vagamente, que esa sensación era mucho más trascendente de lo que se habría atrevido a admitir. Sin embargo, en aquel momento no era totalmente consciente de lo que pasaba y se volvió a mirar a Fate. Extendió una mano y acarició la de ella, temerosa, dulcemente, asombrada de que después de tantos años Fate todavía supiera exactamente lo que necesitaba oír. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Nanoha volvió a pensar que estaba ante una mujer muy especial. Y por un fugaz instante, por una levísima pizca de tiempo que flotó en el aire como las luciérnagas en un cielo de verano, se preguntó si había vuelto a enamorarse de ella. Sonó la alarma del reloj de cocina, un pequeño ring, y Fate se marchó, rompiendo el encanto del momento, curiosamente afectada por lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellas. Los ojos de Nanoha le habían hablado, susurrándole algo que ansiaba desesperadamente oír, y sin embargo, no podía acallar la voz que sonaba dentro de su cabeza, la voz de esa misma mujer hablándole de su amor por otro hombre. Mientras entraba en la cocina y sacaba el pan del horno, maldijo mentalmente al reloj. Se quemó los dedos, dejó caer el pan sobre la mesada y vio que la sartén estaba lista. Echó las verduras y oyó el chisporroteo. Luego, murmurando para sí, sacó la manteca de la heladera, untó un poco en el pan y derritió otro poco para los cangrejos.

Nanoha, que la había seguido a la cocina, se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Pongo la mesa?- Fate usó el cuchillo de la manteca para señalar.

-Muy bien. Los platos están allí. Los cubiertos y las servilletas, allí. Saca muchas servilletas. Las necesitaremos para no ensuciarnos.- No podía mirarla mientras hablaba. Temía comprender que su impresión sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir era equivocada. No quería que se tratara de un error. Nanoha pensaba en lo mismo, y la emoción la embargó.

Mientras juntaba todo lo necesario para la mesa, platos, manteles individuales, sal y pimienta. Se repetía mentalmente las palabras de Fate. Cuando terminó de poner la mesa, Fate le pasó el pan y sus dedos se rozaron fugazmente.

Fate concentró su atención en la sartén y removió las verduras. Levantó la tapa de la cacerola, comprobó que a los cangrejos les faltaba un minuto y los dejó un poco más. Ya más dueña de sí, inició una conversación trivial, despreocupada.

-¿Alguna vez comiste cangrejo?-

-Un par de veces. Pero sólo en ensalada.- Fate rió.

-Entonces prepárate para la aventura. Discúlpame un momento.- Subió la escalera y regresó un minuto después con una camisa de color azul marino.

-Póntela. No quiero que te ensucies el vestido.- Nanoha se puso la camisa y aspiró su fragancia... Era el olor de Fate, natural, perfectamente identificable.

-No te preocupes.- dijo ella al ver su expresión—. Está limpia.- Nanoha rió.

-Ya lo sé. Me recuerda a nuestra primera cita formal. Aquella noche me diste tu chaqueta, ¿te acuerdas?- Fate asintió.

-Sí, me acuerdo. Signum y Hayate salieron con nosotras. Signum estuvo dándome codazos todo el camino hasta tu casa para que te tomara de la mano.-

-Pero no le hiciste caso.-

-No.- respondió ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé. Quizá por timidez, o por miedo. En ese momento no me pareció apropiado.-

-Ahora que lo pienso, eras bastante tímida, ¿no es cierto?

-Prefiero el calificativo de prudente.- repuso ella con un guiño, y Nanoha sonrió. Las verduras y los cangrejos estuvieron listos prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

-Ten cuidado, queman.- dijo Fate mientras le pasaba las fuentes y se sentaban a la pequeña mesa de madera, frente a frente. Nanoha se dio cuenta de que había dejado la taza de té sobre la mesada y se levantó a buscarla. Fate sirvió el pan y la verdura en los platos y añadió un cangrejo para cada una. Nanoha se quedó mirando el suyo fijamente durante unos instantes.

-Parece un bicho.-

-Pero un bicho bueno.- señaló Fate. -Deja que te enseñe cómo se come.- Hizo una rápida demostración, separando la carne y poniéndola en el plato de Nanoha, como si fuera algo muy sencillo. En el primer y el segundo intento, Nanoha apretó demasiado las patas y en consecuencia tuvo que separar el caparazón con las manos para sacar la carne. Al principio se sintió torpe, preocupada de que Fate se fijara en sus errores, pero luego se reprendió a sí misma por su inseguridad. A Fate esas cosas la tenían sin cuidado. Siempre había sido así.

-¿Y qué es de la vida de Signum?- preguntó. Fate tardó un segundo en responder.

-Murió en la guerra. Su destructor fue torpedeado en el cuarenta y tres.-

-Lo siento. Sé que era muy amiga tuya.-

-Lo era.- repuso Fate con la voz cambiada, ligeramente más grave. -Últimamente pienso mucho en ella. Recuerdo, sobre todo, la última vez que la vi. Poco antes de alistarme, volví a casa para despedirme y nos encontramos por casualidad. Era banquera, igual que su padre, y durante la semana siguiente pasamos mucho tiempo juntas. A veces pienso que la convencí para que se alistara. Creo que si no le hubiera dicho que iba a enrolarme, ella no lo habría hecho.-

-No es justo que te culpes.- protestó Nanoha, lamentando haber sacado el tema.

-Tienes razón. La echo de menos; eso es todo.- Nanoha entendía, Signum fue la mejor amiga de Fate, casi como una hermana, verlas juntas era como ver una persona reflejada en un espejo, no por que fueran iguales físicamente, sino por su forma de pensar. Signum era un poco más relajada y confiada que Fate pero ella había visto ese invisible hilo de camaradería entre ellas. Se respetaban y apreciaban mucho. Por ello entendía el dolor de Fate. Si había alguien que la comprendía y apoyaba, incluso a veces reprochaba, esa era Signum.

-A mí también me caía simpática. Me hacía reír.-

-Eso siempre le salía bien.- Nanoha la miró con picardía.

-Estaba enamorada de mí, ¿sabes?-

-Lo sé. Me lo contó.-

-¿De veras? ¿Qué te dijo?- Fate se encogió de hombros.

-Lo normal. Que tendría que ahuyentarte a escobazos. Que la perseguías constantemente. Esa clase de comentarios.- Nanoha rió suavemente.

-¿Y tú le creíste?-

-Claro.- respondió. -¿Por qué no iba a creerle?-

-Ustedes siempre se hacían compinches.- comentó ella, extendiendo la mano por encima de la mesa y dándole una palmada en el brazo. Luego continuó: -Cuéntame todo lo que has hecho desde la última vez que nos vimos.-

Comenzaron a intercambiar experiencias, a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Fate le habló de su decisión de marcharse de New Bern, de su trabajo en el astillero y, más tarde, en la chatarrería de Nueva Jersey. Aludió con afecto a Zest Grangaitz, y mencionó brevemente la guerra, aunque le ahorró los detalles. Luego recordó a su padre y confesó cuánto le echaba de menos.

Nanoha habló de la universidad, de los tiempos en que todavía pintaba, y de su trabajo como voluntaria en un hospital. La puso al día en todo lo referente a su familia y a las asociaciones benéficas para las que trabajaba. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada de sus relaciones sentimentales en esos años. Ni siquiera hablaron de Chrono, y aunque ambas repararon en la omisión, no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto.

Más tarde, Nanoha intentó recordar la última vez que ella y Chrono habían hablado de esa manera. Aunque él sabía escuchar, y rara vez discutía, no era particularmente locuaz. Al igual que el padre de Nanoha, no se sentía cómodo compartiendo sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Nanoha hacía todo lo posible para explicarle que necesitaba más intimidad, pero no conseguía cambiar las cosas.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había perdido.

A medida que anochecía, el cielo se oscurecía y la Luna se elevaba. Entonces, casi sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a recuperar la intimidad, la familiaridad que habían compartido juntas en el pasado.

Terminaron de cenar, satisfechas del festín, pero menos locuaces que antes. Fate miró el reloj y comprobó que se hacía tarde. Ahora todas las estrellas eran visibles y el canto de los grillos comenzaba a apagarse.

Había disfrutado de la conversación y se preguntó si habría hablado demasiado, qué pensaría Nanoha de su vida y si habría alguna posibilidad de que ese reencuentro cambiara las cosas.

Se levantó y volvió a llenar la tetera. Las dos llevaron los platos a la pileta y levantaron la mesa. Fate llenó dos tazas de agua caliente y puso un saquito de té en cada una.

-¿Qué te parece si volvemos al porche?- preguntó mientras le pasaba una taza. Nanoha aceptó y se dirigió hacia allí. Fate tomó una manta por si Nanoha tuviera frío, y pronto volvieron a sus sitios; las mecedoras balanceándose, la manta sobre las piernas de Nanoha. Fate la miró por el rabillo del ojo. ¡Dios santo, es preciosa!, pensó. Y sufrió en silencio. Sufrió porque durante la cena había sucedido algo. Sencillamente, se había vuelto a enamorar. Lo supo en cuanto se sentó a su lado en el porche. Ya no estaba enamorada de un recuerdo, sino de una nueva Nanoha. Aunque, en realidad, nunca había dejado de quererla. Estaba destinada a amarla.

-Ha sido una noche muy especial.- dijo Nanoha, con voz suave.

-Sí.- convino Fate. -Una noche maravillosa.- Miró las estrellas; las luces parpadeantes le recordaron que Nanoha se marcharía pronto, y se sintió vacía. No quería que esa noche terminara nunca. Pero, ¿cómo decírselo? ¿Qué podía decirle para convencerla de que se quedara? No lo sabía. Sin embargo, ya había decidido que no diría nada. Y entonces comprendió que había fracasado.

Las mecedoras se movían tranquila y rítmicamente. Otra vez murciélagos sobre el río. Polillas besando la luz del porche. Fate sabía que en ese mismo momento, en distintos sitios, muchas parejas hacían el amor.

-Háblame.- pidió Nanoha con voz sensual. ¿O era un truco de su imaginación?

-¿Qué puedo decir?-

-Háblame como lo hacías debajo del roble.- Fate obedeció; recitó antiguos versos en honor a la noche. Whitman y Thomas porque amaba sus imágenes. Tennyson y Browning porque sus temas le parecían muy familiares. Nanoha apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la mecedora, cerró los ojos, y cuando Fate hubo acabado, sintió que su emoción se había intensificado. No era sólo su voz o los poemas. Era todo; un todo mayor a la suma de las partes. No intentó dividirlo, no quería hacerlo, porque no debía escuchar de ese modo. La poesía no debía ser objeto de análisis, pensó; debía inspirar sin motivo, emocionar sin intervención del entendimiento. Gracias a Fate, había asistido a unas cuantas lecturas de poesía en el Departamento de Literatura Inglesa de la universidad. Había escuchado distintos poemas de diferentes bocas, pero pronto dejó de acudir, desilusionada porque nadie parecía trasmitir o poseer la inspiración que ella atribuía a los verdaderos amantes de la poesía. Se hamacaron durante un rato, bebiendo té, calladas, absortos en sus pensamientos. La ansiedad que la había empujado allí había desaparecido, y se alegraba de ello, pero la preocupaban los sentimientos que la reemplazaban, la excitación que se filtraba por sus poros, arremolinándose como el polvo de oro en un cedazo. Podría haberse esforzado para negarla, para huir de ella, pero en el fondo sabía que no quería que parara. Hacía muchos años que no se sentía así. Chrono era incapaz de despertar esos sentimientos. Nunca lo había hecho y, probablemente, nunca lo haría. Quizá fuera por eso que nunca se había acostado con él. Chrono intentó convencerla muchas veces, recurriendo a todas las tácticas posibles, desde las flores hasta la culpa, pero ella respondía siempre con la misma excusa: que quería esperar a estar casada. Por lo general se lo tomaba bien, y Nanoha se preguntaba cómo se sentiría si se enterara de lo de Fate. Pero había algo más que la impulsaba a esperar, y tenía que ver con el propio Chrono. La primera de todas era que el era un hombre. La segunda que era un hombre enteramente dedicado a su profesión. El trabajo era lo primero; él no tenía tiempo para poemas, noches ociosas, veladas meciéndose en el porche. Nanoha sabía que debía su éxito a esa actitud, y hasta cierto punto lo respetaba por ello. Pero también sentía que no le daba lo suficiente. Quería algo más, algo distinto, otra cosa. Pasión y romance, quizá, tranquilas charlas a la luz de las velas, o algo tan sencillo como no sentirse constantemente desplazada a un segundo lugar.

La atención de Fate también saltaba de un pensamiento a otro. Fate… ella recordaría aquella noche como uno de los momentos más especiales de su vida. Mientras se mecía, rememoraba cada detalle una y otra vez. Todo lo que ella había hecho le parecía excitante, apasionado. Ahora, sentada junto a ella, se preguntó si durante los años de separación ella habría tenido los mismos sueños que Fate. ¿Habría soñado que se abrazaban y se besaban bajo la tenue luz de la Luna? ¿O acaso habría llegado más lejos y soñado con sus cuerpos desnudos, separados durante tanto tiempo?

Miró las estrellas y recordó las miles de noches vacías pasadas desde la última vez que se habían visto. Ese reencuentro hacía que los sentimientos emergieran a la superficie, y le resultaba imposible volver a enterrarlos. Supo que quería volver a hacerle el amor y que ella le correspondiera. Era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Pero también era consciente de que no podía ser. Ahora estaba prometida. Para Nanoha, el silencio de Fate era un indicio de que estaba pensando en ella, y eso la hizo feliz. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuáles eran sus pensamientos y, en realidad, tampoco le importaba; le bastaba con saber que pensaba en ella. Recordó la conversación mantenida durante la cena y pensó en la soledad. Por alguna razón, no podía imaginar a Fate leyendo poemas a otra persona, ni siquiera compartiendo sus sueños con otra mujer. Ella no era de esa clase de mujer. O, si lo era, ella se negaba a creerlo.

Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa, se alisó el pelo con las manos y cerró los ojos.

-¿Estás cansada?- preguntó Fate, saliendo por fin de su abstracción.

-Un poco. Debería irme dentro de unos minutos.-

-Lo sé- dijo ella con un gesto de asentimiento y voz inexpresiva. Nanoha no se levantó de inmediato. Tomó la taza y bebió el último sorbo de té, sintiendo cómo le calentaba la garganta. Observó la noche: la Luna estaba más alta, el viento soplaba entre los árboles, la temperatura había bajado. Luego miró a Fate. De perfil, su cicatriz era más notable. Se preguntó si se la habría hecho en la guerra, si la habrían herido alguna vez. No había comentado nada al respecto y ella no se lo preguntó, sobre todo porque no quería imaginarla herida.

-Tengo que irme.- dijo por fin, devolviéndole la manta. Fate asintió y se puso en pie sin decir una palabra. Tomó la manta y las dos caminaron hacia el coche, haciendo crujir las hojas secas bajo sus pies. Cuando Fate abrió la puerta, Nanoha comenzó a quitarse la camisa, pero ella la detuvo.

-Quédatela.- dijo. -Quiero que la guardes.- Nanoha no preguntó por qué, pues ella también quería quedársela. La acomodó y se cruzó de brazos para protegerse del frío. En ese momento la asaltó el recuerdo de sí misma en el porche de su casa, después de un baile en el instituto, esperando un beso.

-Ha sido una noche maravillosa.- manifestó Fate. -Gracias por venir a verme.-

-Yo también lo he pasado bien.- respondió Nanoha. Fate reunió coraje.

-¿Te veré mañana?- Una simple pregunta. Nanoha sabía cuál debía ser la respuesta, sobre todo si no quería complicarse la vida. Sólo tenía que decir "Creo que no sería conveniente", y todo acabaría allí y en ese momento. Pero guardó silencio durante unos segundos. El demonio de la indecisión se enfrentaba a ella, la provocaba, la desafiaba. ¿Por qué no responder? No lo sabía. Pero cuando miró a Fate a los ojos, buscando la respuesta que necesitaba, vio a la mujer de la que una vez se había enamorado, y de repente todo se aclaró.

-Me gustaría.- Fate se sorprendió. No esperaba que contestara que sí. Hubiera querido tocarla, estrecharla en sus brazos, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Estarás aquí a mediodía?-

-Seguro. ¿Qué planes tienes?-

-Ya lo verás.- respondió. -Te llevaré al sitio perfecto.-

-¿Estuve allí antes?-

-Sí, pero antes no era igual.-

-¿Dónde está?-

-Es una sorpresa.-

-¿Me gustará?-

-Te encantará.- Nanoha se volvió antes que Fate la besara. No sabía si lo intentaría, pero sabía que si lo hacía, le costaría detenerla. No podía afrontar esa situación en ese momento, con tantas cosas en la cabeza. Se sentó al volante y respiró aliviada. Fate cerró la puerta y ella puso el coche en marcha. Mientras el motor se calentaba, bajó un poco la ventanilla.

-Hasta mañana.- dijo con la luz de la Luna reflejada en los ojos. Mientras daba marcha atrás, Fate la saludó con la mano. Nanoha giró en redondo y tomó el camino que conducía al pueblo. Fate se quedó mirando el coche hasta que el ruido del motor se apagó y las luces se desvanecieron detrás de los robles lejanos. Cuando Arf se acercó, se acuclilló para acariciarla, concentrándose en su cuello, rascándole los puntos de su anatomía que la perra ya no podía alcanzar. Después de un último vistazo al camino, regresaron al porche.

Volvió a sentarse en la mecedora, esta vez sola, y rememoró la velada reciente. Pensó en ella. La revivió. Vio y oyó nuevamente todo lo ocurrido. Pasó las escenas en cámara lenta. No tenía ganas de tocar la guitarra ni de leer. No sabía qué sentía.

-Está prometida.- murmuró por fin y se sumió en un silencio roto sólo por el ruido de la mecedora. La noche estaba tranquila, nada se movía, salvo Arf, que de vez en cuando se acercaba y la miraba como si preguntara "¿Te encuentras bien?".

Pasadas las doce, en algún momento de esa clara noche de octubre, los sentimientos se agolparon en el corazón de Fate y la embargó la nostalgia. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto entonces, habría observado que parecía una anciana, una mujer que había envejecido años en apenas un par de horas. Una mujer doblada sobre sí misma en la mecedora, con la cara oculta en las manos y lágrimas en los ojos.

No podía detenerlas. No podía arrancar esa agonía de su pecho.

Y ahí en medio del silencio que rodeaba la casa lo único que se sintió fue el llanto agónico de un corazón roto.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 3: Llamadas Telefónicas

**DISCLAIMER: La historia le pertenece a Nicholas Sparks, yo solo la adapto al NanoFate. Los personajes de MGLN le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

"**LLAMADAS TELEFÓNICAS"**

Chrono colgó el auricular.

Había llamado a las siete, luego a las ocho y media, y ahora volvió a mirar su reloj. Las diez menos cuarto.

¿Dónde estaba Nanoha?

Sabía que debía encontrarse donde le había dicho porque antes se lo había confirmado el gerente del hotel. Sí; se alojaba allí, y la había visto por última vez a eso de las seis. Supuso que salía a cenar. No, no la había visto desde entonces.

Chrono sacudió la cabeza y apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla. Como de costumbre, era el único que quedaba en el despacho, y todo estaba en silencio. Pero eso era lo normal con un juicio en curso, incluso cuando las cosas iban bien. El derecho era su pasión, y sólo si se quedaba a solas después de hora tenía oportunidad de poner sus asuntos al día sin interrupciones.

Estaba convencido de que ganaría el caso, pues dominaba las leyes y sabía cautivar al jurado. Siempre lo hacía y, últimamente, rara vez perdía un juicio. Sus logros se debían fundamentalmente a que podía darse el lujo de elegir los casos y dar prioridad a aquellos en los que tenía experiencia.

Había llegado a ese estadio. Pocos abogados de la ciudad gozaban de ese privilegio, y sus ingresos daban fe de su pericia. Pero la mayor parte de su éxito se debía a la dedicación al trabajo. Siempre, y sobre todo en los comienzos, prestaba atención a los detalles. Observar las pequeñas cosas, los aspectos poco claros, se había convertido en un hábito. Tanto si se trataba de un asunto de leyes, como de la exposición de un caso, estudiaba cuidadosamente sus movimientos y, al principio de su práctica profesional, esa costumbre le había permitido ganar algunos juicios que parecían perdidos de antemano. Ahora lo preocupaba un pequeño detalle. Pero no era sobre el caso. No; el juicio iba bien. Era otra cosa.

Algo relacionado con Nanoha.

Diablos, era incapaz de precisar de qué se trataba. Cuando Nanoha se marchó por la mañana, él estaba tranquilo. O al menos eso creía. Pero después de su llamada, quizá una hora después, una voz de alarma había sonado en su mente. Un pequeño detalle.

Un detalle.

¿Algo insignificante? ¿Algo importante?

Piensa... piensa... ¡Caramba! ¿Qué era?

Una voz de alarma.

Algo... algo... ¿algo que había dicho?

¿Algún tema aparecido en la conversación?

Sí; era eso. Estaba seguro. Pero, ¿qué?

¿Algo que había dicho Nanoha por teléfono?

Entonces fue cuando empezó todo, así que repasó mentalmente la conversación.

No; no encontraba nada fuera de lo normal. Pero era eso, estaba seguro.

¿Qué le había dicho?

El viaje había ido bien, se había registrado en el hotel, había visitado algunos negocios y hecho algunas compras. Luego dejó el número de teléfono. Eso era todo.

Pensó en ella. La quería. Estaba seguro. No sólo porque era hermosa y encantadora, sino también porque se había convertido en su mejor amiga, en la fuente de su estabilidad. Después de un duro día de trabajo en el despacho, era la primera persona a quien llamaba.

Ella escuchaba, reía en los momentos oportunos y tenía un sexto sentido para descubrir lo que él necesitaba oír. Pero por encima de todo, Chrono admiraba su sinceridad. Recordó que después de salir juntos un par de veces, él le había dicho lo mismo que a todas las mujeres: que no estaba preparado para una relación estable. A diferencia de las demás, Nanoha se había limitado a asentir y a decir "muy bien". Pero antes de salir por la puerta, se había vuelto hacia él añadiendo:

-"Sin embargo, tu problema no soy yo, ni es tu trabajo, ni tu libertad ni cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra. Tu problema es que estás solo. Tu padre hizo célebre el apellido Hammond, y seguramente te han comparado con él toda tu vida. Nunca has sido tú mismo. Una vida semejante tiene que hacerte sentir vacío, y estás buscando a alguien que llene mágicamente ese hueco. Pero sólo tú podrás llenarlo."-

Esa noche había pensado en aquellas palabras y por la mañana supo que eran acertadas. La llamó para pedirle una segunda oportunidad y, después de alguna insistencia, ella aceptó a regañadientes. En los cuatro años de noviazgo, Nanoha se había convertido en todo lo que él había deseado en su vida, y era consciente de que debía pasar más tiempo con ella. Pero su profesión se lo impedía. Nanoha siempre lo entendía, pero ahora se maldecía por no haberle dedicado más atención. Se prometió que cuando se casaran, reduciría las horas de trabajo. Haría que su secretaria llevara un control minucioso de su agenda y se asegurara de que sus citas no se extendieran demasiado.

¿Citas?

Otra voz de alarma resonó en su mente.

Citas... ¿Controles? ¿Comprobaciones?

Miró al techo.

Sí, era eso. Cerró los ojos y pensó unos minutos.

No. Nada. ¿Qué era, entonces?

Vamos, no abandones ahora. Piensa, maldita sea, piensa.

**New Bern.**

Entonces lo supo. Sí, New Bern. Era eso. El pequeño detalle, o por lo menos una parte. Pero, ¿qué más?

New Bern, pensó otra vez, y reconoció el nombre. Conocía vagamente el pueblo por haberlo visitado por asuntos relacionados con un par de juicios. Se había detenido varias veces allí de camino a la costa. No tenía nada de especial. Pero Nanoha y él nunca habían ido juntos.

Sin embargo, Nanoha había estado antes en New Bern...

Se devanó los sesos y logró encajar otra pieza.

Otra pieza... pero había más...

Nanoha, New Bern y... y... algo ocurrido en una fiesta.

Un comentario casual de la madre de Nanoha. Apenas le había prestado atención. ¿Qué había dicho?

Chrono recordó y palideció. Recordó lo que había oído mucho tiempo atrás. Recordó lo dicho por la madre de

Nanoha. Era algo relacionado con un romance vivido por Nanoha en un pasado lejano con una joven de New Bern.

Lo consideraba un amor de adolescentes. ¡Qué importa!, había pensado entonces, volviéndose para sonreír a su novia.

Pero Nanoha no sonreía. Estaba enojada. Entonces Chrono supuso que había amado a aquella chica mucho más apasionadamente de lo que su madre creía. Quizá más apasionadamente que a él.

Y ahora estaba allá. Era curioso.

Chrono juntó las palmas de las manos, como si rezara, y se las apoyó sobre los labios.

¿Una coincidencia?

Quizá no tuviera importancia. Quizá fuera sólo lo que ella había dicho. Cansancio e interés por las antigüedades.

Era posible. Hasta probable. Pensó en la otra posibilidad y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo.

¿**Y si...? ¿Y si está con ella?**

Maldijo el juicio y deseó que ya hubiera terminado. Deseó haber ido con ella.

¿Nanoha habría dicho la verdad? Esperaba que sí.

Entonces decidió hacer todo lo posible para no perderla. Haría cualquier cosa por mantenerla a su lado. Nanoha era todo lo que había deseado en su vida, y nunca encontraría a otra como ella.

Con las manos temblorosas, marcó el número de teléfono del hotel por cuarta vez en lo que iba de la noche.

Y tampoco obtuvo respuesta.


	5. Chapter 4: Kayaks y Sueños Olvidados

**Hola! Como estan? Espero que bien**

**Bueno solo queria comunicarles que estoy subiendo los capitulos tal cual estan en el libro. Con su titulo y todo es por ello que hay algunos que son mas cortos que otros, cuando eso pase voy a subir 2 capitulos el mismo dia, el cortito acompañado de uno mas largo. Como lo hice la vez pasada con e el 3.**

**DISCLAIMER: La historia le pertenece a Nicholas Sparks, yo solo la adapto al NanoFate. Los personajes de MGLN le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

"**KAYAKS Y SUEÑOS OLVIDADOS"**

A la mañana siguiente, Nanoha se despertó temprano, desvelada por el incesante canto de los estorninos, se restregó los ojos, y sintió el cuerpo entumecido. No había dormido bien, pues se despertaba entre sueño y sueño, y recordaba haber visto las manecillas del reloj en diferentes posiciones durante la noche, como recalcando el paso del tiempo.

Había dormido con la camisa de Ef, y volvió a aspirar su olor, evocando la noche anterior. Las risas despreocupadas y la conversación volvieron a su mente, y recordó especialmente lo que opinaba de su cuadro. Había sido un comentario inesperado, aunque estimulante, y mientras se repetía mentalmente cada palabra, supo cuánto se habría arrepentido si hubiera decidido no volver a verla.

Miró por la ventana y vio a los alborotadores pájaros buscando comida a la temprana luz del día. Sabía que Fate era una madrugadora y que disfrutaba dando la bienvenida al sol a su manera. Le gustaba pasear en kayak o en canoa, y recordó la mañana pasada con ella en el arroyo, esperando el amanecer. Había tenido que escapar por la ventana para hacerlo, pues sus padres jamás lo habrían consentido, pero no la pescaron, y ahora recordaba cómo Fate le había pasado un brazo por los hombros estrechándola contra sí mientras despuntaba el alba.

-Mira, allí.- había murmurado, y ella contempló su primer amanecer con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, convencida de que en todo el mundo no podía haber un espectáculo más maravilloso que aquel. Ahora, cuando se levantó de la cama para bañarse, sintiendo el suelo frío bajo sus pies, se preguntó si esa mañana Fate habría contemplado la salida del Sol desde el río, y supuso que seguramente había sido así.

Tenía razón.

Fate se levantó antes del amanecer, se puso con rapidez los mismos vaqueros de la noche anterior, una camiseta, una camisa de franela limpia, una cazadora azul y unas botas. Antes de bajar, se lavó los dientes y, de camino a la puerta, bebió un vaso de leche y comió un par de galletas. Después que Arf lo hubo saludado con un par de lengüetazos, se dirigió al embarcadero donde guardaba el kayak.

Le gustaba abandonarse a la magia del río, que le relajaba los músculos, le calentaba el cuerpo y le aclaraba la mente. El viejo kayak, desgastado y manchado por el agua, colgaba de dos oxidados ganchos atornillados al embarcadero, ligeramente por encima de la línea de flotación, para mantener lejos a los percebes. Lo desenganchó, lo dejó a sus pies y, después de una rápida inspección, lo llevó a la orilla. Con un par de movimientos hacía tiempo dominados por la práctica, tomó impulso y comenzó a remontar el río. Fate era al mismo tiempo piloto y motor.

Sentía el aire fresco, tonificante, en la cara, y el cielo era una amalgama de colores: negro directamente encima de la cumbre de la montaña, seguido por toda la gama de los azules que se aclaraban progresivamente al acercarse al horizonte, donde el gris tomaba su lugar.

Respiró hondo varias veces, sintiendo el aroma de los pinos y del agua salobre, y comenzó a pensar. Aquellos paseos eran lo que más había echado de menos cuando vivía en el norte. Entonces, la larga jornada de trabajo le dejaba poco tiempo para el río. Acampadas, caminatas, remo, chicas, trabajo... era preciso renunciar a algo.

Había explorado a pie el campo de los alrededores de Nueva Jersey, pero en catorce años no había subido a un kayak ni a una canoa. Por eso, decidida, fue lo primero que hizo al volver.

Hay algo especial, casi místico, en contemplar el amanecer desde el agua, pensó, y últimamente lo hacía a diario. Que el día fuera claro y soleado o frío y encapotado la tenía sin cuidado mientras remaba al ritmo de la melodía que tarareaba mentalmente, avanzando sobre el agua del color del hierro. Vio a una familia de tortugas sobre un tronco parcialmente sumergido y a una garza que levantó vuelo y planeó, rozando el agua, antes de desaparecer en la luz plateada que precedía al alba. Remó hasta la mitad del río, donde el resplandor naranja comenzaba a extenderse por el agua. Entonces dejó de remar, haciendo sólo los movimientos necesarios para mantenerse en el mismo sitio, y miró fijamente el cielo hasta que la luz despuntó entre los árboles. Le gustaba detenerse en el momento exacto del amanecer: la vista era espectacular, como si el mundo volviera a nacer. Después comenzó a remar con fuerza otra vez, eliminando la tensión, preparándose para el día. Mientras tanto, un montón de interrogantes danzaban en su mente como gotas de agua en una sartén.

Pensó en Chrono, preguntándose qué clase de persona sería y qué relación mantendría con Nanoha. Pero sobre todo pensó en Nanoha, en los motivos de su visita. Cuando regresó al punto de partida, se sintió como nueva. Miró el reloj y le sorprendió comprobar que habían pasado dos horas. Sin embargo, el tiempo en el río siempre engañaba, y hacía meses que había dejado de asombrarse de sus trucos.

Colgó el kayak para que se secara, se tendió a descansar un par de minutos y fue al cobertizo donde guardaba la canoa. La llevó hasta la orilla, dejándola a unos metros del agua, y mientras caminaba hacia la casa, notó que todavía tenía las piernas ligeramente entumecidas.

La niebla de la mañana aún no se había disipado y recordó que por lo general la rigidez de sus piernas predecía lluvia. Miró hacia el oeste y vio nubes de tormenta, densas y pesadas, lejanas pero claramente amenazadoras. El viento no soplaba con fuerza, pero empujaba las nubes acercándolas. A juzgar por su aspecto, sería mejor no estar al aire libre cuando llegaran.

_Caramba. _

¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba? Unas horas, quizás algo más. O quizá menos.

Se duchó, se puso otros jeans claros y ajustados, una camisa roja no muy holgada y botas negras de cuero, se peinó y bajó a la cocina.

Lavó los platos de la noche anterior, ordenó un poco la casa, se preparó café y salió al porche. El cielo estaba más oscuro y echó un vistazo al barómetro. Estable, pero pronto empezaría a bajar. El cielo del oeste lo anunciaba.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a no subestimar el tiempo y se preguntó si sería conveniente salir. Podía arreglárselas con la lluvia, pero los rayos eran otra cosa. Sobre todo si la sorprendían en el agua. Una canoa no es el sitio más apropiado cuando la electricidad chisporrotea en el aire húmedo.

Terminó el café, postergando la decisión. Fue al cuarto de las herramientas y tomó un hacha. Después de comprobar el filo de la cuchilla con el pulgar, la afiló con una piedra de amolar. "Un hacha roma es más peligrosa que una afilada", solía decir su padre. Dedicó los veinte minutos siguientes a cortar y apilar leña. Lo hacía con facilidad, con golpes certeros y sin sudar. Apartó unos cuantos leños y, cuando terminó de hachar, los metió en la casa, apilándolos junto a la chimenea.

Volvió a mirar el cuadro de Nanoha y extendió una mano para tocarlo. Todavía no podía creer que fuera a verla de nuevo. Dios, ¿qué tenía esa mujer que la hacía sentir así después de tantos años? ¿Qué clase de poder ejercía sobre ella? Finalmente sacudió la cabeza, dio media vuelta y regresó al porche. Volvió a mirar el barómetro. No había cambios. Luego consultó el reloj. Nanoha llegaria pronto llegaría pronto.

Nanoha había terminado de bañarse y ya estaba vestida. Un rato antes había abierto la ventana para comprobar la temperatura. Afuera no hacía frío, de modo que decidió ponerse un vestido de primavera color crema, con mangas largas y cuello alto. Era suave y cómodo, tal vez un poco ceñido, pero la favorecía, y eligió un par de sandalias blancas que combinaban.

Pasó la mañana caminando por el centro. La depresión se había cobrado su tributo en el pueblo, pero comenzaban a verse señales de prosperidad. El Masonic Theatre, el cine más antiguo del lugar, parecía bastante deteriorado, pero seguía en pie, con dos películas recientes en cartel. Fort Totten Park estaba exactamente igual que hacía catorce años, y supuso que los niños que se columpiaban allí después de clase también tendrían el aspecto de siempre. El recuerdo la hizo sonreír, y revivió los tiempos en que las cosas eran más sencillas. O por lo menos lo parecían.

Ahora nada parecía sencillo. Era increíble que todo hubiera encajado en su sitio, como lo había hecho, y se preguntó qué habría estado haciendo en esos momentos de no haber leído la nota del diario. No era difícil de imaginar, pues llevaba una vida rutinaria. Era miércoles, y eso significaba Bridges en el club campestre, luego reunión en la Liga de Mujeres Jóvenes, donde seguramente organizarían otra actividad para recaudar fondos para el colegio o el hospital. Después una visita con su madre y volvería a casa a cambiarse para cenar con Chrono, que los miércoles le hacía la concesión de salir del trabajo a la siete. Era la única noche de la semana que tenían una cita fija.

Reprimió la tristeza que le produjo ese recuerdo. Esperaba que algún día cambiara. Le había hecho muchas promesas, y a veces era capaz de cumplirlas durante algunas semanas, pero al final siempre volvía a los viejos hábitos.

-Esta noche no puedo, querida.- explicaba. -Lo siento, pero no puedo. Más adelante te compensaré.-

No le gustaba discutir con él, sobre todo porque sabía que decía la verdad. Un juicio exigía mucha dedicación, tanto en la etapa de preparación como en las sesiones, y sin embargo Nanoha no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué había invertido tanto tiempo en cortejarla si ahora no tenía un minuto libre para verla.

Pasó delante de una galería de arte, tan abstraída que estuvo a punto de seguir de largo, pero enseguida volvió atrás. Se detuvo un instante en la puerta y le sorprendió recordar cuánto tiempo hacía que no entraba en una galería. Por lo menos tres años, quizás incluso más. ¿Por qué las evitaba? Entró, abría a la misma hora que los negocios de la calle principal, y echó un vistazo a los cuadros. La mayoría de los artistas eran gente local, y sus obras tenían un claro aire marino. Muchas escenas de mar, playas cubiertas de arena, pelícanos, viejos veleros, remolcadores, espigones y gaviotas. Olas de todos los tamaños, formas y colores imaginables. Después de un rato, todos los cuadros le parecieron iguales. Pensó que a los artistas les faltaba inspiración o eran unos holgazanes.

Sin embargo, en una pared había varios cuadros más afines con su gusto. Eran de un pintor del que nunca había oído hablar, un tal Erio, y casi todos parecían inspirados en la arquitectura de las islas griegas. En el que más le gustaba, el artista había exagerado deliberadamente la escena con figuras pequeñas, líneas ancha y trazos cargados de color, como si la imagen estuviera ligeramente desenfocada. Sin embargo, los colores eran vivos y turbulentos, atraían la vista, casi dirigiendo al ojo a lo que debía ver a continuación. Era un cuadro dinámico, dramático. Cuanto más pensaba en él, más le gustaba, y consideró la posibilidad de comprarlo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba porque le recordaba a su propia obra. Lo examinó con atención y pensó que quizá Fate tuviera razón, quizá debiera empezar a pintar otra vez.

A las nueve y media salió de la galería y fue a Hoffman-Lane, unos grandes almacenes situados en el centro. Tardó unos minutos en encontrar lo que buscaba, pero allí estaba, en la sección de material escolar. Papel, carbonilla y lápices, si no de la mejor calidad, aceptablemente buenos. No pintaría, pero era una forma de empezar, y volvió a la habitación del hotel llena de entusiasmo. Se sentó a la mesa y puso manos a la obra. No hizo nada en concreto, sencillamente quiso recuperar la sensación de dibujar, dejando que las formas y los colores fluyeran de los recuerdos de su juventud. Después de unos minutos de abstracción, hizo un boceto de la calle, tal como se la veía desde la ventana de la habitación, y se sorprendió por la facilidad con que dibujaba. Era como si nunca hubiera dejado de hacerlo. Cuando terminó, examinó el dibujo, complacida con el resultado. Dudó sobre lo que haría a continuación y por fin se decidió. A falta de modelo, se representó mentalmente la imagen antes de empezar. Y aunque resultaba más difícil que la escena de la calle, el dibujo surgió con naturalidad y comenzó a tomar forma.

Los minutos pasaron velozmente. Trabajó sin parar, aunque mirando la hora de vez en cuando para no llegar tarde, y terminó antes de mediodía. Había tardado casi dos horas, pero el resultado final la sorprendió. Parecía que le hubiera dedicado mucho más tiempo. Enrolló el dibujo, lo metió en el bolso y recogió el resto de sus cosas. Camino a la puerta se miró en el espejo y se sintió extrañamente relajada, aunque ignoraba por qué.

Bajó la escalera y salió por la puerta del hotel. En ese momento oyó una voz a su espalda:

-¡Señorita!- Se volvió, sabiendo que se dirigían a ella. Era el gerente. El mismo hombre que había visto el día anterior, con una expresión de curiosidad en la cara.

-¿Sí?-

-Anoche le telefonearon varias veces.- Se sorprendió.

-¿De veras?-

-Sí. Siempre un señor Harlaown.- ¡Dios santo!

-¿Llamó Chrono?-

-Sí, señorita, cuatro veces. La segunda, yo hablé personalmente con él. Estaba preocupado por usted. Dijo que era su prometido.- Nanoha esbozó una sonrisa para disimular su inquietud. ¿Cuatro llamadas? ¿Cuatro? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Que había ocurrido algo en su casa?

-¿Dejó algún mensaje? ¿Era una emergencia?- El gerente sacudió la cabeza.

-En realidad no dijo nada, señorita, no dejó ningún mensaje. Pero parecía preocupado por usted.- Bien, pensó Nanoha. Eso está bien. Y luego, súbitamente, sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿A qué venía tanta urgencia? ¿Por qué tantas llamadas? ¿Acaso ella había dicho algo que la delatara el día anterior? ¿Por qué había insistido tanto Chrono? No era propio de él. ¿La habría descubierto? No...era imposible. A menos que alguien la hubiera visto el día anterior y le hubiera telefoneado... Pero en tal caso tendrían que haberla seguido a casa de Fate, y nadie haría una cosa semejante.

Tenía que llamarlo de inmediato, no podía postergarlo. Pero, curiosamente, no deseaba hacerlo. Era su tiempo libre y quería emplearlo en lo que le diera la gana. No había planeado telefonearle hasta más tarde, y por alguna razón pensaba que hacerlo ahora le estropearía el día. Además, ¿qué le diría? ¿Qué excusa pondría para justificar que había estado fuera hasta tan tarde? ¿Una cena tardía y un paseo? Quizá. ¿O una película? O...

-¿Señorita?- Es casi mediodía, pensó. ¿Dónde estará? Probablemente en el estudio... No, en los tribunales, recordó de repente, y sintió como si le quitaran un enorme peso de encima. Aunque quisiera, no tenía forma de comunicarse con él. Sus sentimientos la sorprendieron. Sabía que no debía sentirse así y, sin embargo, le daba igual. Miró el reloj, representando un papel.

-¿Ya son casi las doce?- El gerente miró el reloj e hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Bueno, todavía faltan quince minutos.-

-Por desgracia, ahora estará en los tribunales y no puedo comunicarme con él. Si vuelve a llamar, ¿podría decirle que he salido de compras y que le telefonearé más tarde?-

-Claro.-respondió. Sin embargo, Nanoha vio el interrogante en sus ojos: Pero, ¿dónde estuvo anoche? Sabía perfectamente a qué hora había vuelto. Demasiado tarde para una mujer sola en un pueblo pequeño.

-Gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa. -Es muy amable.-

Dos minutos después estaba en el coche, conduciendo hacia la casa de Fate, anticipando el día, totalmente indiferente a las llamadas telefónicas. Un día antes la habrían preocupado, y se preguntó qué significaría aquel cambio.

Mientras cruzaba el puente levadizo, cuatro minutos después de salir del hotel, Chrono llamó desde los tribunales.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**AH! Acabo de recordar que se esta acercando algo importante de la trama de esta historia. Seguro que los que leyeron o vieron la pelicula se pueden imaginar a que escena me refiero. Es por eso que lo mas seguro es que deba cambiar la categoria de la historia a M.**

**Por eso si en algun momento la dejan de ver aqui es por eso. No se asuste! Jaja**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos el Domingo ;)**


	6. Chapter 5: Aguas Turbulentas

**Hola! Aca les traigo doble capitulo. En disculpa de que no pude subir ayer Un Ángel Guardián. Me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo pero digamos que una resaca me impidió siquiera prender la netbook. Digamos que me excedí un poco este fin de semana jajaja**

**Espero sepan perdonarme! Onegai!**

**Ahora sin mas a leer ;)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5 **

"**AGUAS TURBULENTAS"**

Fate estaba sentada en la mecedora, bebiendo té dulce, aguzando el oído para oír el coche, hasta que finalmente lo oyó girar por el camino. Dio la vuelta a la casa y la miró estacionar nuevamente debajo del roble. En el mismo sitio del día anterior. Arf ladró junto a la puerta del coche, moviendo la cola, y Fate vio que Nanoha la saludaba con la mano. Bajó, dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza a Arf, que la recibió efusivamente, y luego sonrió a Fate que caminaba a su encuentro. Nanoha parecía más tranquila que el día anterior, más segura de sí, y nuevamente la impresionó verla. Aunque esta vez era distinto. Ya no se trataba de simples recuerdos, sino de sentimientos nuevos. Si eso era posible, su atracción por Nanoha había crecido durante la noche, se había intensificado, y eso la hacía sentir ligeramente turbada en su presencia.

Nanoha la encontró a mitad de camino, con un pequeño bolso en la mano. La sorprendió dándole un afectuoso beso en la mejilla y, después de apartarse, su mano se demoró un momento en la cintura de Fate.

-Hola- dijo con los ojos radiantes, -¿dónde está la sorpresa?- Fate se relajó un poco, y dio gracias a Dios por ello.

-¿No crees que antes deberías decir "buenos días" o "¿has dormido bien?".- Nanoha sonrió. La paciencia nunca había figurado entre sus virtudes.

-Muy bien. Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Dónde está la sorpresa?- Fate rió suavemente y luego anunció:

-Tengo una mala noticia, Nanoha.-

-¿Cuál?-

-Iba a llevarte a un sitio especial, pero con estas nubes, no creo que debamos ir.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por la tormenta. Estaremos a la intemperie y nos mojaríamos. Además, podrían caer rayos.-

-Todavía no llueve. ¿Ese sitio está muy lejos?-

-A un kilómetro y medio río arriba.-

-¿Y nunca estuve allí antes?-

-Sí, pero antes no tenía el mismo aspecto.- Nanoha miró alrededor con aire pensativo. Cuando por fin habló, lo hizo con voz decidida:

-Entonces iremos. Me da igual si llueve.-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Completamente.- Fate volvió a mirar las nubes y notó que se acercaban.

-Entonces será mejor que salgamos ahora mismo- decidió. -¿Te dejo eso en la casa?- Nanoha asintió y le pasó el bolso. Fate corrió a la casa y lo dejó sobre una silla del salón. De camino a la puerta, tomó pan y lo metió en una bolsa. Caminaron juntas hasta la canoa. Un poco más cerca que el día anterior.

-¿Qué sitio es ése?-

-Ya lo verás.-

-¿No me darás ni siquiera una pista?-

-Bueno.- respondió Fate,- ¿recuerdas el día que salimos en canoa y miramos el amanecer?-

-Precisamente estaba pensando en eso esta mañana. El recuerdo me hizo llorar.-

-Lo que verás hoy hará que ese recuerdo te parezca vulgar.-

-Supongo que debería sentirme muy especial.- Fate dio unos cuantos pasos antes de responder:

-Eres especial.- dijo finalmente, y su tono hizo que Nanoha creyera que iba a añadir algo más. Pero no lo hizo. Ella le sonrió y apartó la vista. Sintió el viento en la cara y notó que había arreciado desde la mañana.

Poco después llegaron al embarcadero. Fate arrojó la bolsa dentro de la canoa, echó un rápido vistazo alrededor para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, y arrastró la embarcación hasta el agua.

-¿Puedo hacer algo?-

-No. Sube.- Nanoha obedeció y Fate empujó la canoa en el agua, cerca del embarcadero. Luego saltó al interior con gracia, apoyando los pies con cuidado para que la embarcación no volcara. Nanoha se asombró de su agilidad, consciente de que la maniobra que acababa de realizar con rapidez y facilidad era más complicada de lo que parecía.

Nanoha viajaba de espaldas, en la proa de la canoa. Cuando Fate comenzó a remar, le advirtió que se perdería la vista, pero ella sacudió la cabeza y dijo que estaba bien así. Y era verdad.

Con sólo girar la cabeza podía ver todo lo que quisiera; pero por encima de todo, quería ver a Fate. No había ido a contemplar el río, sino a verla a ella.

Los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados y dejaban al descubierto la parte superior de sus pechos, se veían suaves y el moviendo que hacia al remar los hacia mover de una manera increíblemente provocativa. También se había arremangado, de modo que Nanoha podía ver los delicados músculos de sus brazos abultándose ligeramente. Gracias a sus sesiones matutinas de remo, tenía la musculatura muy desarrollada pero fiel a su cuerpo, era tan delicados como sus rasgos. Es artístico, pensó. Cuando Fate rema, tiene un aire casi artístico. Un aire natural, como si no pudiera evitar estar en el agua, como si llevara esa afición en los genes.

La miró, y supuso que los primeros exploradores del lugar debían de haber tenido el mismo aspecto. No conocía a nadie que se le pareciera en lo más mínimo. Fate era una persona compleja, contradictoria en muchos sentidos, y al mismo tiempo sencilla; una combinación curiosamente erótica.

A primera vista era una muchacha de campo otra vez en casa después de la guerra, y probablemente ella se veía así. Pero en realidad era mucho más. Quizá su peculiaridad se debiera a su pasión por la poesía, o a los valores inculcados por su padre. Fuera como fuese, parecía disfrutar más de la vida que cualquier otra persona, y eso era lo primero que la había atraído de ella.

-¿En qué piensas?- Su voz la devolvió al presente, y Nanoha se sobresaltó. Se dio cuenta de que no había hablado mucho desde que estaban en la canoa y agradeció el momento de silencio concedido por Fate. Siempre había sido muy considerada.

-En cosas bonitas.- respondió en voz baja, y por la expresión de los ojos de Fate, comprendió que sabía que pensaba en ella. Le alegró que se diera cuenta, y deseó que Fate también hubiera estado pensando en ella. Entonces una emoción comenzó a vibrar en su interior, como había sucedido tantos años atrás. Se sentía así siempre que la observaba, siempre que observaba los movimientos de su cuerpo. Y cuando sus ojos se encontraron durante unos segundos, sintió una oleada de calor en el cuello y en los pechos, se ruborizó, y miró hacia otro lado antes que ella lo notara.

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó.

-Unos setecientos metros.- Después de una pausa, Nanoha dijo:

-Es un sitio bonito. Tan limpio, tan tranquilo. Es casi como un viaje al pasado.-

-Supongo que, en cierto modo, lo es. El río nace en el bosque. No hay una sola granja entre su nacimiento y este lugar, y el agua es tan pura como la de la lluvia. Probablemente siga siendo tan pura como al principio.- Nanoha se inclinó hacia ella.

-Dime, Fate, ¿qué es lo que más recuerdas del verano que pasamos juntas?

-Todo.-

-¿Nada en particular?-

-No.- respondió.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- Tardó un minuto en responder, y lo hizo en voz baja, grave:

-No, no es eso. No es lo que piensas. Cuando digo "todo", hablo en serio. Recuerdo cada instante que pasamos juntas, y todos fueron maravillosos. No puedo elegir un momento que significara para mí más que otro. Todo el verano fue perfecto, la clase de verano que todo el mundo debería tener la oportunidad de vivir. ¿Cómo iba a elegir uno en particular? Los poetas casi siempre describen el amor como un sentimiento que escapa a nuestro control, que vence a la lógica y al sentido común. En mi caso, fue exactamente así. No esperaba enamorarme de ti y dudo mucho de que tú tuvieras previsto enamorarte de mí. Pero cuando nos conocimos, ninguna de las dos pudo evitarlo. Nos enamoramos a pesar de nuestras diferencias y, al hacerlo, creamos un sentimiento singular y maravilloso. Para mí, fue un amor que sólo puede existir una vez, y por eso cada minuto que pasamos juntas ha quedado grabado en mi memoria. Nunca olvidaré un solo instante de nuestra relación.- Nanoha la miró fijamente. Nunca le habían dicho nada semejante. Jamás. No supo qué responder, y permaneció callada, con las mejillas teñidas de rubor.

-Lamento si te he hecho sentir incómoda, Nanoha. No era mi intención. Pero he tenido presente aquel verano constantemente, y quizá siga siendo siempre así. Sé que las cosas ya no serán iguales entre nosotras, pero eso no cambia lo que sentí por ti entonces.- Nanoha respondió con voz sosegada, cargada de emoción:

-No me has hecho sentir incómoda, Fate... Lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me digan esas cosas. Lo que has dicho es hermoso. Se necesita alma de poeta para hablar de esa manera, y, como ya te he dicho, tú eres la única poeta que he conocido.- Un sereno silencio cayó sobre ellas. Un águila gritó a lo lejos. Un salmonete saltó cerca de la orilla. Los remos se movían rítmicamente, produciendo pequeñas olas que mecían suavemente la embarcación. La brisa había cesado y las nubes se oscurecían a medida que la canoa avanzaba hacia su destino desconocido.

Nanoha estaba pendiente de todo, de cada sonido, de cada sensación. Sus sentidos se habían aguzado, llenándola de vitalidad. Repasó mentalmente todo lo ocurrido durante las últimas semanas. Recordó la ansiedad que le producía la idea de hacer esa visita. La impresión que le había causado la nota del diario, las noches en vela, su malhumor durante el día. Apenas un día antes, el miedo le había hecho pensar en escapar. Ahora el nerviosismo había desaparecido por completo, reemplazado por otro sentimiento, y se congratuló por ello mientras navegaba en silencio en la vieja canoa roja.

Se sentía curiosamente satisfecha de estar allí, contenta de que Fate siguiera siendo la mujer que ella imaginaba, feliz por haber podido comprobarlo. En los últimos años, había visto demasiados hombres y mujeres destrozados por la guerra, el paso del tiempo o incluso el dinero. Se necesitaba valor para seguir fiel a la pasión secreta, y Fate lo había hecho. El mundo era de los trabajadores, no de los poetas, y a mucha gente le costaría entender a alguien como Fate. Como decía la prensa, los Estados Unidos atravesaban una época floreciente, y la gente miraba al futuro, intentaba olvidar los horrores de la guerra. Nanoha comprendía sus razones, pero la mayoría de sus conocidos se dejaban obsesionar, como Chrono, por el trabajo y el dinero, descuidando las cosas que embellecían al mundo.

¿Conocía a alguien en Raleigh capaz de dedicar su tiempo libre a reformar una casa? ¿Alguna de sus amistades leía a Whitman, o a Eliot, y encontraba en ellos imágenes de la mente, ideas del espíritu? ¿O salían a contemplar el amanecer desde la proa de una canoa? Esas cosas no hacían prosperar a la sociedad, pero eso no justificaba que la gente les concediera tan poca importancia. Al fin y al cabo, hacían que valiera la pena vivir. En su opinión, pasaba otro tanto con el arte, aunque no había tomado conciencia de ello hasta llegar allí. O, más bien, lo había recordado. En un tiempo lo tenía claro, y una vez más se maldijo por haber olvidado lo importante que era crear belleza. La pintura era su vocación, ahora estaba segura. Sus sentimientos de esa mañana se lo confirmaban, y decidió que, pasara lo que pasare, se concedería otra oportunidad. Una oportunidad justa, sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás.

¿Chrono la animaría a pintar? Recordó que un par de meses después de empezar a salir con ella le había enseñado uno de sus cuadros. Era una pintura abstracta, que supuestamente debía inspirar ideas. Se parecía ligeramente al cuadro que Fate tenía encima de la chimenea, ese que ella entendía tan bien, aunque quizá fuera algo menos apasionado. Chrono lo había mirado con atención, estudiándolo, y luego le preguntó qué era. Nanoha no se molestó en contestar. Sacudió la cabeza, consciente de que no era del todo justa con Chrono. Lo quería, y siempre lo había querido, por otras razones. Aunque no se parecía a Fate, era buena persona, y siempre había sospechado que acabaría casándose con un hombre así. Con Chrono no habría sorpresas, y era un alivio saber qué le depararía el destino. Él sería un buen marido, y ella una buena esposa. Tendría una casa cerca de su familia y sus amistades, hijos, un lugar respetable en la sociedad. La clase de vida que siempre había esperado, la que siempre había deseado. Y aunque no podía calificar su relación con Chrono de apasionada, hacía tiempo que se había convencido a sí misma de que la pasión no era necesaria, ni siquiera con su futuro marido. De todos modos, se esfumaría con el tiempo, dejando paso a la amistad y el compañerismo. Ella y Chrono compartían esas cosas, y Nanoha había llegado a la conclusión de que era lo único que necesitaba.

Pero ahora, mirando remar a Fate, se cuestionó esa suposición. Fate exudaba sensualidad en todo lo que hacía, era una encarnación de la sensualidad, y, de repente, comenzó a pensar en ella de una forma completamente inapropiada para una mujer prometida. No quería mirarla, y desviaba la vista con frecuencia, pero ella se movía con tanta gracia, que tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Ya hemos llegado.- dijo Fate, mientras enfilaba la canoa hacia unos árboles de la orilla. Nanoha miró alrededor y no vio nada especial.

-¿Dónde es?-

-Aquí.- respondió Fate, señalando un viejo árbol inclinado sobre el agua que oscurecía una abertura y la ocultaba casi por completo. Esquivó el árbol, y las dos tuvieron que agachar la cabeza para no golpearse.

-Cierra los ojos.- murmuró, y Nanoha obedeció, tapándoselos con las manos. Oyó el suave oleaje y sintió el movimiento de la canoa, avanzando sobre la corriente.

-Muy bien.- dijo por fin, cuando paró de remar. -Ahora puedes abrirlos.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**El proximo epìsodio es EL episodio :3**


	7. Chapter 6: Cisnes y Tormenta

**Espero disfruten de este capitulo. Ya que debido a este y uno de los proximos tuve que cambiar a categoria M...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**CISNES Y TORMENTAS**

Estaban en medio de un pequeño lago, alimentado por las aguas del río Creek. No era grande, quizá cien metros de ancho, pero a Nanoha la sorprendió que, apenas unos segundos antes, estuviera completamente oculto a la vista. Era espectacular. Estaban literalmente rodeados por cisnes y patos salvajes. Miles de aves. Algunos nadaban tan apiñados que no dejaban ver el agua. Desde lejos, los grupos de cisnes parecían témpanos de hielo.

-¡Oh, Fate!- dijo finalmente en voz baja, -¡es precioso!- Contemplaron la escena en silencio durante largo rato. Fate señaló un grupo de crías recién salidas del cascarón que seguían a una bandada de gansos junto a la orilla, esforzándose por alcanzarla.

Mientras la canoa surcaba el agua, el aire se llenó de graznidos y gorjeos. La mayoría de las aves se mostraba totalmente indiferente a su presencia. Las únicas que se fijaban en ellos eran las que se veían obligadas a moverse al paso de la canoa. Nanoha extendió una mano y tocó a los cisnes más cercanos, sintiendo cómo las plumas se erizaban bajo sus dedos. Fate le pasó la bolsa de pan. Ella arrojó las migas al agua, favoreciendo a las crías, y rió al verlas nadar en círculos, buscando la comida.

Siguieron en el mismo sitio hasta que oyeron el primer trueno, lejano pero potente, y entonces las dos comprendieron que era hora de regresar.

Fate giró la canoa hacia la corriente, remando con más fuerza. Nanoha seguía fascinada por la escena que acababa de contemplar.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, Fate?-

-No tengo la menor idea. Sé que los cisnes del norte migran al lago Matamuskeet todos los inviernos, pero parece que esta vez han venido hacia aquí. Ignoro por qué. Puede que tenga que ver con las nevadas tempranas. O quizá equivocaron el rumbo. De cualquier modo, sabrán volver.-

-¿No se quedarán?-

-Lo dudo. Actúan por instinto, y este no es su sitio. Es posible que algunos gansos pasen el invierno aquí, pero los cisnes volverán a Matamuskeet.- Fate remaba con energía, mientras los nubarrones se cernían sobre sus cabezas. Comenzó a llover, una llovizna fina al principio, luego más fuerte. Un relámpago... una pausa... y otro y un trueno. Esta vez más cercano, quizá a nueve o diez kilómetros de distancia. A medida que la lluvia arreciaba, Fate comenzó a remar con más fuerza, contrayendo los músculos con cada movimiento.

Las gotas eran más gruesas. Caían... Caían empujadas por el viento... gruesas y punzantes. Fate remaba... jugando una carrera con las nubes... y sin embargo mojándose... maldiciéndose a sí misma... perdiendo la batalla contra la madre naturaleza.

Ahora la lluvia era constante, y Nanoha la contempló caer en diagonal desde el cielo, intentando desafiar a la fuerza de gravedad mientras avanzaba con los vientos del oeste y silbaba entre los árboles. El cielo se oscureció un poco más, y las nubes descargaron grandes gotas. Gotas de tempestad.

Nanoha disfrutaba con la lluvia, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que le mojara la cara. Sabía que en un par de minutos la pechera de su vestido estaría empapada, pero no le importó. ¿Lo habría notado Fate? Suponía que sí.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello húmedo. Era una sensación maravillosa; ella se sentía de maravilla, el mundo era una maravilla. A pesar del ruido de la lluvia, oyó la respiración agitada de Fate y aquel sonido la excitó sexualmente, como no se había excitado en muchos años.

Una nube se descargó directamente encima de ellas y la lluvia arreció. Nunca había visto llover con tanta fuerza. Nanoha miró hacia arriba y rió, abandonando cualquier intento por protegerse, tranquilizando a Fate. Hasta ese momento, ella no sabía cómo se sentía. Aunque habían ido allí por decisión de ella, dudaba de que Nanoha sospechase que iba a desatarse una tormenta tan fuerte.

Al cabo de un par de minutos llegaron al embarcadero y Fate acercó la canoa lo suficiente para que Nanoha pudiera bajar. La ayudó a levantarse, saltó y arrastró la embarcación sobre la orilla para que el agua no se la llevara. La amarró al embarcadero por precaución, sabiendo que unos minutos más bajo la lluvia no lo afectarían.

Mientras ataba la canoa, miró a Nanoha y contuvo la respiración. Estaba increíblemente hermosa, mirándola con serenidad bajo la lluvia. No intentaba protegerse ni taparse, y vio el contorno de sus pechos a través de la tela del vestido ceñido a su cuerpo. El agua de lluvia no era fría, pero de todos modos notó sus pezones erectos y protuberantes, duros como pedruscos. Sintió un hormigueo en la entrepierna y se apresuró a volverse de espaldas, avergonzada, murmurando para sí, agradecida de que la lluvia ahogara cualquier sonido. Cuando terminó y se levantó, Nanoha la sorprendió tomándole la mano. A pesar del aguacero, no corrieron hacia la casa, y Fate fantaseó con pasar la noche con ella. Nanoha pensaba en lo mismo. Sintió la calidez de sus manos y las imaginó tocando su cuerpo, acariciándola entera, recreándose en su piel. La sola idea la hizo respirar hondo; sintió un hormigueo en los pezones y un calor nuevo entre las piernas.

Entonces comprendió que algo había cambiado desde su llegada. Aunque no podía precisar el momento en que había comenzado, el día anterior después de la cena, aquella misma tarde en la canoa, acaso cuando vieron los cisnes o ahora, mientras caminaban tomadas de la mano, supo que había vuelto a enamorarse de Fate Testarossa, o que quizá, sólo quizá, nunca había dejado de quererla. Ninguna de las dos parecía incómoda cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, entraron y se detuvieron un momento en el vestíbulo, con la ropa chorreando.

-¿Trajiste otra muda?- Nanoha negó con la cabeza, sumida aún en un torbellino de emociones, y preguntándose si su cara delataría sus sentimientos. –Supongo que podré encontrar algo para que te cambies. Quizá te quede grande, pero te hará entrar en calor.-

-Cualquier cosa servirá.- respondió Nanoha.

-Vuelvo en un segundo-. Fate se quitó las botas, corrió escaleras arriba y regresó un minuto después. Llevaba un par de pantalones de algodón y una camisa de manga larga bajo un brazo, y unos vaqueros y una camisa azul en el otro. –Toma- dijo, entregándole los pantalones de algodón y la camisa. -Puedes cambiarte arriba, en el dormitorio. Allí hay un baño, y te he dejado una toalla, por si quieres ducharte.- Nanoha le dio las gracias con una sonrisa y subió la escalera, sintiendo los ojos de Fate fijos en su espalda.

Entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta, dejó el pantalón y la camisa sobre la cama y se desvistió. Una vez desnuda, sacó una percha del armario, colgó el vestido, el corpiño y la bombacha, y llevó la percha al baño para que la ropa no goteara sobre el suelo de madera. La idea de estar desnuda en la misma habitación donde dormía Fate le produjo una inconfesable excitación. No quería ducharse después de haber estado bajo la lluvia. Sentía la piel suave, y esa sensación le recordó la forma en que vivía la gente en otros tiempos. Naturalmente, como Fate. Se vistió con la ropa que ella le había dado y se miró al espejo. Los pantalones eran grandes, pero metiendo la camisa dentro conseguiría mantenerlos en su sitio, y dobló los bajos para que no rozaran el suelo. El cuello de la camisa estaba descosido y prácticamente colgaba sobre un hombro, pero de todos modos le pareció que la favorecía. Se arremangó la camisa casi hasta los codos, abrió un cajón de la cómoda, se puso unas medias, y volvió a entrar en el baño para buscar un cepillo. Se cepilló el cabello sólo lo indispensable para desenredarlo, dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros. Se miró al espejo y deseó haber llevado consigo una hebilla o unas horquillas. También le hubiera venido bien un poco más de rímel, pero, ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Sus pestañas todavía tenían restos del que se había puesto antes, y lo extendió como pudo con una manopla de ducha húmeda.

Cuando terminó, volvió a mirarse al espejo, se vio bonita a pesar de todo, y regresó a la planta baja.

Fate estaba en el living, de cuclillas frente a la chimenea, avivando el fuego. No la oyó entrar y Nanoha la miró en silencio. Ella también se había cambiado de ropa y tenía buen aspecto con sus hombros firmes, el cabello húmedo y suelto, los vaqueros ceñidos y la camisa que se pegaba ligeramente a sus curvas.

Atizaba el fuego, moviendo los leños más grandes y añadiendo ramitas pequeñas. Nanoha se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta y siguió mirándola. En pocos minutos, el fuego ardió con llamas grandes y constantes. Fate se volvió para acomodar los leños que quedaban y la vio por el rabillo del ojo. Se volvió rápidamente hacia ella. Nanoha estaba hermosa incluso con su ropa. Tras mirarla un segundo, desvió la vista con timidez, y volvió a acomodar los troncos.

-No te oí entrar- dijo, tratando de imprimir naturalidad a su voz.

-Lo sé. No esperaba que lo hicieras.- Nanoha supo cómo se había sentido al mirarla, y su aire de colegiala le causó cierta gracia.

-¿Cuánto hace que estás ahí?-

-Un par de minutos.- Fate se limpió las manos en los pantalones y señaló hacia la cocina.

-¿Por qué no haces un poco de té? Puse el agua a calentar mientras estabas arriba.- Quería hablar de trivialidades, de cualquier cosa que le permitiera mantener la mente clara. Demonios, estaba tan bonita...

Nanoha reflexionó un momento, reparó en la forma en que la miraba, y sus instintos más primitivos volvieron a apoderarse de ella.

-¿Tienes algo más fuerte, o es demasiado pronto para una copa?- Fate sonrió.

-Tengo whisky en la alacena. ¿Te parece bien?-

-Espléndido.- Caminó hacia la puerta, se pasó una mano por el pelo húmedo y desapareció en la cocina. Se oyó un trueno ensordecedor y cayó otro chaparrón. Nanoha oyó la lluvia en el tejado, el chisporroteo de la leña mientras las llamas temblorosas iluminaban la habitación. Miró por la ventana y vio cómo el cielo gris se aclaraba apenas por un segundo. Al cabo de un instante, oyó otro trueno. Esta vez más cercano.

Tomó una manta del sofá y se sentó sobre la alfombra, frente al fuego. Cruzó las piernas, se envolvió con la manta en la posición más cómoda posible, y contempló las llamas danzarinas. Fate volvió, la miró y se sentó junto a ella. Apoyó dos vasos en el suelo y sirvió el whisky. Fuera, el cielo se oscureció aún más. Otro trueno, esta vez más fuerte. La tormenta rugía con furia, los vientos formaban torbellinos con el agua.

-Es una señora tormenta.- comentó Fate mirando las hileras de gotas que caían verticalmente sobre los vidrios de las ventanas. Nanoha y ella estaban muy cerca, aunque no se tocaban. Fate vio cómo el pecho de la joven se levantaba ligeramente con cada inspiración y volvió a fantasear con el contacto de su cuerpo, pero luchó contra aquellos pensamientos.

-Me gusta.- aseguró Nanoha bebiendo un sorbo de whisky. -Siempre me han gustado las tormentas eléctricas. Incluso cuando era pequeña.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Fate por decir algo, por mantener la calma.

-No sé. Siempre me han parecido románticas.- Guardó silencio un momento, y Fate miró el reflejo de las llamas en sus ojos azules. Luego Nanoha dijo: -¿Recuerdas que pocas noches antes que me marchara, nos sentamos juntas a mirar una tormenta?-

-Claro que lo recuerdo.-

-Cuando volví a casa, no podía dejar de pensar en ese día. Me obsesionaba el aspecto que tenías aquella noche. Siempre te recordé así.-

-¿He cambiado mucho?- Nanoha bebió otro sorbo de whisky y sintió el calor del líquido en la garganta. Cuando respondió, le rozó las manos.

-En realidad, no. Al menos en las cosas que yo recuerdo. Has madurado, desde luego, y se nota que has vivido, pero aún conservas el mismo brillo en los ojos. Todavía lees poesía y navegas en el río. Y todavía tienes una dulzura que ni siquiera la guerra pudo robarte.- Fate pensó en sus palabras y sintió el contacto de su mano en la suya, su pulgar trazando círculos lentamente.

-Nanoha, antes me preguntaste qué era lo que recordaba mejor de aquel verano. ¿Qué recuerdas tú?- Ella tardó unos minutos en contestar. Cuando lo hizo, su voz pareció llegar desde un lugar muy lejano.

-Recuerdo que hicimos el amor. Es el recuerdo más vivo. Tú fuiste la primera, y fue mucho más hermoso de lo que nunca hubiera llegado a soñar.- Fate bebió un trago de whisky, recordando, reviviendo los viejos sentimientos, pero de repente sacudió la cabeza. Las cosas ya eran demasiado difíciles tal como estaban. Nanoha prosiguió: -Recuerdo que tenía tanto miedo que temblaba, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy excitada. Me alegro de que fueras la primera. Me alegro de que compartiéramos aquella experiencia.

-Yo también.-

-¿Estabas tan asustada como yo?- Fate asintió en silencio, y ella premió su sinceridad con una sonrisa.

-Lo suponía. Siempre fuiste tímida, sobre todo al principio. Recuerdo que me preguntaste si tenía novio, y cuando te contesté que sí, prácticamente dejaste de hablarme.-

-No quería interponerme entre ustedes.-

-Pero al final lo hiciste, a pesar de tu aparente inocencia- señaló Nanoha con una sonrisa. -Y me alegro.-

-¿Le contaste lo nuestro?-

-Sí, cuando volví a casa.-

-¿Te resultó difícil?-

-En absoluto. Yo estaba enamorada de ti.- Le apretó la mano, la soltó, y se acercó más. Enlazó un brazo en el de ella y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Fate aspiró su aroma, suave como el de la lluvia, cálido. Nanoha prosiguió: -¿Recuerdas que después del festival me acompañaste a casa? Te pregunté si querías verme otra vez. Tú asentiste con la cabeza y no dijiste una palabra. No parecías muy entusiasmada.-

-Nunca había conocido a nadie como tú. No sabía qué decir. No pude evitarlo.-

-Lo sé. No sabías ocultar tus sentimientos. Los ojos te delataban. Tenías los ojos más bonitos que había visto en mi vida.- Hizo una pausa, levantó la cabeza del hombro de Fate y la miró directamente a los ojos. Cuando continuó, su voz era sólo un susurro: -Creo que aquel verano te quise más de lo que he querido nunca a nadie.- Hubo otro relámpago, y en el silencio que precedió al trueno, sus ojos se encontraron, intentando borrar los catorce años pasados. Las dos eran conscientes del cambio que habían experimentado desde el día anterior. Cuando por fin resonó el trueno, Fate suspiró y apartó la vista, mirando hacia las ventanas.

-Ojalá hubieras leído las cartas que te mandé.- dijo. Nanoha permaneció callada un rato largo.

-No dependía sólo de ti, Fate. No te lo he dicho, pero yo también te escribí al menos una docena de cartas cuando llegué a casa. Sin embargo, nunca las envié.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Fate, sorprendida.

-Supongo que tenía miedo.-

-¿De qué?-

De que nuestro amor no fuera tan auténtico como yo creía. De que me hubieras olvidado.-

-Yo nunca hubiera hecho algo así. Es inconcebible.-

-Ahora lo sé. Lo veo cuando te miro. Pero entonces era diferente. Había tantas cosas que no entendía, cosas que mi mente de adolescente era incapaz de desentrañar.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Nanoha hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas.

-Cuando vi que no me escribías, no supe qué pensar. Recuerdo que hablé con mi mejor amiga de lo ocurrido durante el verano y ella me dijo que habías conseguido lo que querías y que no le sorprendía que no escribieras. Yo no podía creer que fueras de esa clase de chicas, pero escuchar ese comentario y pensar en nuestras diferencias me hizo temer que tal vez tú significaras mucho más para mí que yo para ti... Luego, cuando esa idea todavía me daba vueltas en la cabeza, recibí noticias de Hayate. Me dijo que te habías marchado de New Bern.

-Signum y Hayate siempre supieron dónde estaba...- Nanoha la detuvo, tapándole la boca con la mano.

-Lo sé, pero yo nunca pregunté. Supuse que te habías ido de New Bern para empezar una nueva vida sin mí. ¿Por qué, si no, no me habías escrito ni telefoneado ni visitado?- Fate apartó la vista sin responder y ella prosiguió: -No lo entendía, y con el tiempo el dolor comenzó a aliviarse y pensé que me resultaría más fácil olvidarte. Eso creía entonces, pero después, cada vez que conocía a un chico, no podía evitar compararlo contigo. Entonces, cuando los sentimientos se intensificaban, te escribía otra carta. Pero nunca las envié por temor a lo que podría descubrir. Para entonces, tú ya habrías rehecho tu vida y temía que estuvieras enamorada de otra. Quería recordarnos tal como éramos en aquel verano. No quería renunciar a ese recuerdo.- Pronunció esas palabras con tanta dulzura e inocencia, que Fate hubiera querido besarla en cuanto terminó. Pero no lo hizo. Luchó con su deseo y lo reprimió, consciente de que era lo último que necesitaba Nanoha. Sin embargo, era tan maravilloso tenerla a su lado, tocándola...

-La última carta la escribí hace un par de años. Cuando conocí a Chrono, escribí a tu padre para preguntarle dónde estabas. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo, que ni siquiera sabía si él seguiría en el mismo sitio. Y teniendo en cuenta que había habido una guerra...- Se interrumpió y permanecieron un momento calladas, absortas en sus pensamientos. Otro relámpago iluminó el cielo, y finalmente Fate rompió el silencio.

-Ojalá la hubieras enviado.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque me habría gustado saber de ti. Enterarme de qué había sido de tu vida.-

-Te habría decepcionado. Mi vida no es muy emocionante. Además, ya no soy como me recordabas.-

-Eres mejor de como te recordaba, Nanoha.-

-Y tú eres un encanto, Fate.- Ella estuvo a punto de dejar las cosas así, sabiendo que si se reservaba sus pensamientos, le resultaría más fácil mantener el control, el mismo control que había mantenido en los últimos catorce años. Pero otra emoción se había apoderado de ella en los últimos minutos, y se rindió a ella con la esperanza de que, de alguna manera, les permitiera recuperar lo vivido tanto tiempo atrás.

-No lo digo porque sea un encanto. Lo digo porque siempre te he querido y te sigo queriendo. Mucho más de lo que imaginas.- Un leño se partió, despidiendo chispas en la chimenea, y ambas advirtieron que las brasas se habían consumido casi por completo. El fuego necesitaba más leña, pero ninguna de las dos se movió. Nanoha bebió otro sorbo de whisky y empezó a notar sus efectos. Pero no fue sólo el alcohol lo que la hizo estrecharse más contra el cuerpo de Fate y buscar su calor. Miró por la ventana y vio que las nubes estaban prácticamente negras.

-Deja que avive el fuego.- dijo Fate, consciente de que necesitaba apartarse para pensar, y Nanoha la soltó. Se acercó a la chimenea, retiró la pantalla protectora y añadió un par de leños. Acomodó la madera con el atizador, asegurándose de que los nuevos leños se encendieran con facilidad. Las llamas comenzaron a extenderse otra vez, y

Fate regresó junto a Nanoha. Ella volvió a acurrucarse junto a Fate, apoyó nuevamente la cabeza sobre su hombro y le acarició el pecho en silencio. Fate se acercó más y le habló al oído.

-Esto me recuerda un tiempo lejano. Cuando éramos adolescentes.- Nanoha sonrió, pensando en lo mismo, y miraron el humo y el fuego, abrazadas.

-Fate, aunque no me lo has preguntado, quiero que sepas una cosa.-

-¿Qué?-

-Nunca hubo nadie más, nunca hubo otro hombre o mujer.- respondió con voz tierna. -No sólo fuiste la primera, sino la única. Nunca me he acostado con otro. No espero que me digas nada semejante, pero quería que lo supieras.- Fate apartó la vista en silencio. Nanoha siguió mirando e1 fuego, sintiendo que su pasión crecía. Acarició los músculos duros y firmes del abdomen de Fate por debajo de la camisa. Recordó que una vez se habían abrazado de aquel modo, pensando que sería la última vez. Estaban sentadas sobre un dique construido para contener las aguas del río Neuse. Ella lloraba porque cabía la posibilidad de que no volvieran a verse y se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a ser feliz. En lugar de responder, Fate le había entregado una nota, que Nanoha leyó camino a casa. La había guardado, y de vez en cuando la releía, entera o por partes. Había leído un par de párrafos centenares de veces, y por alguna razón, ahora volvieron a su mente. Decía:

_**Nos duele tanto separarnos porque nuestras**_

_**almas están unidas. Es probable que siempre lo**_

_**hayan estado y que siempre lo estén. Quizá hayamos**_

_**vivido mil vidas antes que esta y nos hayamos**_

_**encontrado en cada una de ellas. Y hasta es posible**_

_**que en cada ocasión nos hayamos separado por los**_

_**mismos motivos. Eso significa que este adiós es a un**_

_**tiempo un adiós de diez mil años y un preludio de**_

_**lo que vendrá.**_

_**Cuando te miro, contemplo tu belleza y tu**_

_**gracia y sé que han crecido con cada vida que has**_

_**vivido. También sé que te he estado buscando**_

_**durante todas mis vidas anteriores. No buscaba a**_

_**alguien como tú, sino a ti, pues tu alma y la mía**_

_**están destinadas a estar juntas. Y sin embargo, por**_

_**razones que escapan a nuestro entendimiento, nos**_

_**han obligado a despedirnos.**_

_**Me gustaría decirte que todo se arreglará entre**_

_**nosotras, y te prometo hacer lo que esté en mis**_

_**manos para que así sea. Pero si no volvemos a**_

_**vernos y esta es una verdadera despedida, sé que**_

_**nos reencontraremos en otra vida. Volveremos a**_

_**encontrarnos, y aunque las estrellas hayan cambiado,**_

_**no nos amaremos sólo por esa vez, sino por**_

_**todas las veces anteriores.**_

¿Era posible? ¿Tendría razón? Nanoha nunca lo había descartado por completo, y se aferraba a su promesa por las dudas. Esa predicción la había ayudado a superar muchos momentos difíciles. Pero su presencia allí parecía poner en entredicho la teoría de que estaban predestinados a vivir separadas. A menos que los astros hubieran cambiado desde su último encuentro. Quizá lo hubieran hecho, pero Nanoha no quiso mirar. En cambio, se arrimó más a Fate y sintió su calor, el contacto de su piel, de su brazo rodeándole los hombros. Y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de expectación, como el primer día que habían estado juntas.

¡Se sentía tan a gusto! Todo le parecía bien: el fuego, las copas, la tormenta... no había una situación más perfecta. Como por arte de magia, los años de separación perdieron importancia.

Fuera, un relámpago surcó el cielo. Las llamas danzaban sobre los leños al rojo blanco. La lluvia de octubre caía torrencialmente sobre las ventanas, sofocando cualquier otro sonido.

Por fin se rindieron a los sentimientos que habían reprimido durante los últimos catorce años. Nanoha levantó la cabeza del hombro de Fate, la miró con ojos brumosos, y ella le besó los labios con ternura. Nanoha alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla con los dedos. Fate se inclinó despacio y volvió a besarla, siempre con suavidad y dulzura, pero ella devolvió el beso, sintiendo que los años de separación se desvanecían para trocarse en pasión.

Nanoha cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, mientras Fate acariciaba sus brazos de arriba abajo, despacio, suavemente. Le besó el cuello, la mejilla, los párpados, y ella sintió la humedad de su boca en cada sitio que tocaban los labios. Le tomó la mano y la guió a sus pechos, y cuando Fate los acarició por encima de la fina tela de la camisa, dejó escapar un gemido.

Se separó de Fate con la sensación de estar soñando y la cara encendida por el calor del fuego. Comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa en silencio. Fate la miró y oyó su respiración entrecortada mientras sus dedos descendían por la camisa. Con cada nuevo botón, ella sentía el roce de sus dedos sobre su piel. Cuando por fin terminó, Nanoha le sonrió con ternura. Luego deslizó las manos por debajo de la tela, tocándola con toda la suavidad posible, explorando su cuerpo. Fate se excitó al sentir sus dedos sobre sus pechos ligeramente húmedos. Nanoha se inclinó y le besó el cuello con ternura mientras le pasaba la camisa por encima de los hombros y le rodeaba el torso con los brazos.

Levantó la cabeza y dejó que ella la besara mientras rotaba los hombros y se liberaba de las mangas.

Entonces ella extendió los brazos, le levantó la camisa, y acarició lentamente su vientre con un dedo antes de quitarle la prenda. Fate bajó la cabeza para besarla entre los pechos y luego ascendió despacio con la lengua hasta el cuello, dejándola sin respiración. Sus manos le acariciaron suavemente la espalda, los brazos, los hombros, hasta que sus cuerpos ardientes se unieron, piel con piel. Fate le besó el cuello y lo mordisqueó suavemente mientras ella levantaba las caderas para permitirle que le quitara los pantalones. Nanoha buscó a tientas el cierre de los vaqueros de Fate, lo descorrió, y miró a Fate mientras se los quitaba. Por fin sus cuerpos desnudos se unieron como en cámara lenta, y las dos se estremecieron con el recuerdo de una experiencia compartida tanto tiempo atrás.

Fate le lamió el cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel tersa y caliente de sus pechos, descendían hasta el vientre y la entrepierna y volvían a subir. Estaba fascinada por la belleza de Nanoha. Su cabello sedoso reflejaba la luz y la hacía brillar. Su piel tersa y hermosa resplandecía a la luz del fuego. Sentía las manos de Nanoha en su espalda, atrayéndola hacía ella.

Se tendieron junto a la chimenea; el aire estaba denso por el calor del fuego. La espalda de Nanoha estaba ligeramente arqueada cuando Fate rodó encima de ella con un movimiento suave y fluido. Fate quedó a gatas encima de ella, con las rodillas abiertas sobre sus caderas.

Nanoha levantó la cabeza para besarle el cuello y la barbilla, y con la respiración entrecortada, le lamió los hombros, saboreando el sudor de su cuerpo. Le pasó las manos por el cabello, enredando sus dedos en el, mientras Fate se encaramaba sobre ella, con los músculos de sus brazos contraídos por el esfuerzo. Nanoha hizo un pequeño gesto de invitación y tiró de ella, pero Fate se resistió. En cambio, descendió y rozó sus pechos ligeramente contra los de ella, y Nanoha sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía de expectación.

Fate repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, despacio, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, escuchando los pequeños gemidos de Nanoha mientras se movía encima de ella.

Siguió así hasta que ella no pudo resistir más, y luego siguió descendiendo por el cuerpo de Nanoha, llenándolo de besos húmedos y pequeñas mordidas. Lentamente llego hasta el sexo húmedo de Nanoha y levanto la vista. Nanoha no necesito palabras y lentamente poso sus manos sobre su cabeza y le mostró el camino hacia su entrepierna. Al primer toque de la lengua de Fate se retorció de placer, pero Fate la tomo de las caderas evitando que se alejara. Lentamente Nanoha fue moviendo sus caderas al compás que la lengua de Fate la guiaba.

-Oh Fate... Ah...-dijo elevando las caderas, estaba cerca, no tenia idea de como lo sabia, pero algo realmente grande se estaba aproximando, amenazando con estallar en su interior.-Si, Así... Así, Ahh... No pares...-

No paso mucho más hasta que una explosión llevo su cuerpo y mente al infinito. Y cuando volvió en si abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada carmesí que siempre había amado oscurecida por el deseo.

Fate se acomodo sobre ella y entre sus piernas, y al mismo tiempo Nanoha envolvió sus piernas en su cadera, sus brazos rodearon su espalda y su propia espalda se arqueo juntando los sexos de ambas, Fate jadeo al sentir el húmedo sexo de Nanoha buscar el suyo y cuando por fin se unieron en un solo ser, Nanoha gritó y hundió los dedos en su espalda. Escondió la cara en el cuello de Fate, sintiéndola en cada parte de su cuerpo. Fate se movió rítmicamente contra ella, dejando que la llevara donde quisiera, al lugar donde debía estar. Abrió los ojos y la miró a la luz del fuego, maravillándose de su belleza mientras se movía encima de ella.

El cuerpo de Fate brillaba, perlado de sudor, y las gotas cristalinas caían sobre su cuerpo como la lluvia.

-Nanoha... Na...noha...-su respiración agitada.

Y, oh dios, su respiración era tan sexy que aumentaba la excitación en su cuerpo, provocando que los gemidos salieran con mas fuerzas, enterrando sus uñas aun mas en la espalda de Fate al momento en que esta embestía con mas rapidez por momentos incitada por los gemido de Nanoha que la estaban enloqueciendo. Pero cuando recuperaba y controlaba su deseo arremetía contra Nanoha de una manera lenta pero fuerte, a veces tan lenta que Nanoha sentía su cuerpo moverse en cámara lenta y sentir cada embestida segundo a segundo dejándola al borde de una abismo con una caída sin final. Y ahí…

Todas sus responsabilidades, todas las facetas de su vida, su propia conciencia, escapaban con cada gota, con cada exhalación. Sus cuerpos reflejaban todo lo que daban y tomaban, y Nanoha se sintió recompensada por una sensación cuya existencia desconocía hasta ese día. La sensación continuó y continuó, hormigueando en cada poro de su cuerpo, haciendo hervir su piel, hasta que se desvaneció. Entonces se estremeció debajo de Fate, conteniendo el aliento. Pero en cuanto la primera sensación se diluyó, otra comenzó a apoderarse de ella, y empezó a experimentarlas una tras otra, en largas secuencias, interminables secuencias que ese día se repitieron y repitieron.

Cuando la lluvia amainó y el Sol se puso en el horizonte, su cuerpo, aunque rendido, se resistía a abandonar el placer.

Pasaron el día una en brazos de la otra; cuando no estaban haciendo el amor junto a la chimenea, contemplaban abrazadas las llamas que devoraban los leños.

De vez en cuando, Fate le recitaba un poema, y ella la escuchaba tendida a su lado, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo cada palabra. Luego, en cuanto recuperaban las fuerzas, sus cuerpos volvían a unirse, y Fate le murmuraba palabras de amor al oído, entre beso y beso.

Continuaron así hasta el anochecer, resarciéndose de los años de separación, y esa noche durmieron abrazadas. Fate se despertó varias veces, y al contemplar el cuerpo agotado y radiante de Nanoha, pensó que su vida se había compuesto súbitamente.

En una de esas ocasiones, poco antes del amanecer, Nanoha abrió los ojos, sonrió y alzó la mano para acariciarle la cara. Fate le cubrió la boca con una mano, suavemente, para impedirle hablar, y durante un largo instante simplemente se miraron la una a la otra. Cuando el nudo en su garganta se disipó, Fate susurró:

-Eres la respuesta a todas mis plegarias. Eres una canción, un sueño, un murmullo, y no sé cómo he podido vivir tanto tiempo sin ti. Te amo, Nanoha, te amo mucho más de lo que imaginas.-

-Ay, Fate.- respondió ella atraiéndola hacia sí. Ahora, más que nunca, la deseaba, la necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Y ESTO ES AMOR! **

**Nos vemos el martes con Un Ángel Guardian**


	8. Chapter 7: La Decisión mas Dolorosa

**N/A: Hola! De seguro deben tener ganas de ahorcarme por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar. Creí que sería más fácil pero la U me tiene a café, libros y sueños. Y cada vez que trato de ponerme a adaptar las historias un poco más termino durmiéndome sobre mi notebook :/ Si todo va bien, espero durante la semana poder actualizar también UAG ;)**

**Sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

**Consejo… yo me busco mucho pañuelo…**

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia le pertenece a Nicholas Sparks, yo solo la adapto al NanoFate. Los personajes de MGLN les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LOS TRIBUNALES**

Esa misma mañana, un poco más tarde, tres hombres, dos abogados y un juez, se reunían en un despacho de los tribunales. Chrono terminó de hablar, pero el juez reflexionó unos instantes antes de responder.

-Es una solicitud extraña.- dijo, sopesando la situación. -Creo que el juicio podría terminar hoy ¿Dice que este asunto es tan urgente que no puede esperar a esta noche, o a mañana?

-No, Su Señoría, no puede.- respondió, Chrono quizá demasiado rápidamente. Tranquilo, relájate, se dijo. Respira hondo.

-¿Y no tiene nada que ver con el caso?-

-No, Su Señoría. Es un asunto personal. Sé que es una solicitud fuera de lo común, pero debo ocuparme de esta cuestión de inmediato.- Eso estaba mejor. El juez se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y lo miró con ojo crítico durante un momento.

-¿Qué opina usted, señor Acouss?- El aludido se aclaró la garganta.

-El señor Harlaown me telefoneó esta mañana, y ya he hablado con mis clientes. Están dispuestos a aceptar un aplazamiento hasta el lunes.-

-Ya veo.- dijo el juez. -¿Y cree que este aplazamiento podría beneficiar a sus clientes?-

-Así es.- respondió. -El señor Harlaown ha aceptado reanudar las discusiones sobre un asunto no contemplado en el procedimiento.- El juez miró fijamente a los dos abogados y pensó unos segundos.

-Esto no me gusta.- declaró por fin. -no me gusta nada. Pero el señor Harlaown nunca había hecho una solicitud semejante, por lo que supongo que el asunto es de vital importancia para él.- Hizo una pausa, como para crear expectación, y echó un vistazo a los papeles que había sobre su escritorio. -Acepto un aplazamiento hasta el lunes a las nueve en punto.-

-Gracias, Su Señoría.- dijo Chrono.

Dos minutos después, salió de los tribunales. Echó a andar hacia el coche que había estacionado al otro lado de la calle, subió y condujo en dirección a New Bern con manos temblorosas.

* * *

**Una visita inesperada**

El despertar fue otra aventura. Nanoha ya había comprobado la pasión y el amor que Fate le podía entregar, sin embargo lo que en ese momento estaba comenzando a desatar su pasión no lo había esperado, había sido un ataque silencioso por la espalda. Y ahora ella se encontraba apoyada con sus manos sobre la mesa de la cocina, casi con su pecho desnudo sobre ella. Mientras que Fate, con un brazo en la cintura de la cobriza, mantenía la espalda de esta pegada a sus pecho, mientras que su otra mano se perdía en la feminidad desbordante de humedad de Nanoha, y para mayor goce de esta las caderas de Fate comenzaron a moverse contra su trasero, marcando un ritmo, y la misma Nanoha se sorprendió al sentir como la rubia se humedecía de solo tocarla. Y se sintió la mujer más poderosa de la tierra por tener ese efecto en Fate.

Estaba tan cerca. Podía sentirlo. Su cuerpo estaba comenzando a contraerse por dentro, cuando súbitamente Fate detuvo todos sus movimientos, causando que Nanoha gruñera, ella no quería que se detuviera, no otra vez… Era la tercera vez que lo hacía y la cobriza comenzaba a desesperarse, sus entrañas dolían, necesitaba esa liberación, pero lo que no había notado era que cada vez que Fate se detenía y volvía a empezar, todas las sensaciones, hasta el más mínimo roce se intensificaba.

Antes de que siquiera su respiración comenzaba a regularizarse, con toda la intensión de reclamarle a Fate, está la giro y abrió sus piernas con una de las de ella, causando que una especie de grito-gemido escapara de los labios de Nanoha. Cuando los labios de Fate comenzaron a descender por el vientre de la cobriza, esta se olvidó de pensar y de que el mundo fuera de esa casa seguía girando. La rubia, incitada por los gemidos de Nanoha tomo una de sus piernas y la trepo a su hombro, encontrando un mejor acceso al sexo de su cobriza, y sus manos se dirigieron a las nalgas de esta apretándolas con fuerza mientras la atraía más a su boca… y a su lengua.

-¡Oh, Fate!- Las caderas de Nanoha comenzaron a moverse al ritmo que su rubia la guiaba. Sintió sus dientes presionar ligeramente su clítoris mientras un par de dedos de la rubia se adentraban en ella. Arqueando la espalda y presionando la cabeza de Fate contra su centro, la soltó de golpe mientras se sostenía de la mesa, casi no sentía sus piernas, el piso a sus pies se movía y estaba agradecida de la privacidad del lugar porque en alguna parte de su cerebro sabía que sus gritos habían aumentado de intensidad.-Fate… Fate! Ah! Así!- Los movimientos de Fate aumentaron la velocidad, y para Nanoha todo daba vueltas aun con los ojos cerrados. Sea lo que sea que se acercaba, no sería nada comparado con lo que había vivido hasta ahora, no era un orgasmo, era EL orgasmo, ese por el que las mujeres sueñan con tener aunque sea una vez en la vida. Y este la golpeo de tal manera que apenas sintió, por no decir que ni siquiera se enteró el momento en que Fate la había tomado por la cintura y la sostenía, casi en el aire, mientras sus dedos seguían dentro de Nanoha, moviéndose, alargando ese brutal orgasmo el mayor tiempo posible.

Cuando las sensaciones comenzaron a disiparse, para Nanoha habían pasado eras, sintió como Fate se deslizaba hacia el suelo con ella en brazos. Nanoha podía sentir el corazón de su amada latir casi insanamente, porque un corazón no podía latir así, sin embargo estaba consciente de que el propio estaba igual.

-Dios… ¿De esto me perdí todos estos años?- sintió los labios de Fate curvarse mientras besaba su frente. Lentamente abrió los ojos, todavía afectada por las sensaciones que persistan en su cuerpo. Pero eso dejo de importar cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Fate, está la miraba con tal intensidad y devoción que su corazón se encogió. Tenía miedo de perder esa mirada, tenía miedo de volver a salir por la puerta de entrada. Jamás se había sentido como se sentía en los brazos de esa mujer de ojos carmesí, jamás nadie había acelerado su corazón de la manera en que ella lo hacía. Pero sabía que todo en ese momento era incierto para ellas.

-Te Amo Nanoha.- Fate había visto todas las dudas, temores y certezas en los ojos de la cobriza, esos ojos azules como el cielo eran un libro abierto para ella. Y sabia, incluso más que la propia Nanoha, que solo estaban agrandando una herida. Una que jamás sanaría sobre todo para ella misma. La cobriza tenía una vida a la que ella no pertenecía, un prometido… un futuro. Uno del que ella no formaría parte. Sintió nuevamente los ojos quemarle, su tiempo juntas se estaba agotando. Y ella no estaba preparada para decirle adiós… Nunca estaría preparada para decirle adiós.

* * *

Fate preparó el desayuno para Nanoha, que dormía en el living. Nada espectacular; simplemente tostadas, jalea, café y jugo de naranjas. Esperó a que se despertara para llevarle la bandeja, y en cuanto terminaron de desayunar, hicieron el amor una vez más. Fue una apasionada, vehemente confirmación de lo que habían compartido el día anterior y horas anteriores en la cocina. En el flujo de la última oleada de sensaciones, Nanoha arqueó la espalda y gritó a voz en cuello, luego se abrazó a Fate, y las dos respiraron acompasadamente, exhaustas.

Se ducharon juntas y Nanoha volvió a ponerse su vestido, que se había secado durante la noche. Pasó la mañana con Fate. Dieron de comer a Arf, examinaron las ventanas para comprobar si la tormenta había causado algún daño. Había derribado dos pinos y arrancado algunas ripias del cobertizo, pero aparte de eso, la propiedad estaba prácticamente intacta.

Estuvieron tomadas de la mano la mayor parte de la mañana, conversando animadamente, aunque de vez en cuando Fate callaba y se quedaba mirándola. En esos momentos, Nanoha sentía que debía decir algo, pero nunca se le ocurría nada significativo y se limitaba a besarla.

Poco antes del mediodía, comenzaron a preparar el almuerzo. El día anterior no habían comido mucho, y las dos estaban hambrientas. Frieron un poco de pollo, prepararon una ensalada, hornearon otra fuente de pan casero y salieron a comer al porche, con el canto de un sinsonte como música de fondo. Cuando estaban lavando los platos, alguien llamó a la puerta. Fate dejó a Nanoha en la cocina. Volvieron a llamar.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó Fate. Otros dos golpes, esta vez más fuertes. -Ya voy.- repitió Fate mientras abría la puerta. -¡Dios mío!-

Miró un momento a la hermosa cincuentona, una mujer que habría reconocido en cualquier parte. Fate no podía hablar.

-Hola, Fate.- dijo ella por fin. Ella no respondió. -¿No me invitas a entrar?- Balbució una respuesta mientras ella pasaba a su lado y se detenía junto a la escalera.

-¿Quién es?- gritó Nanoha desde la cocina, y la mujer se volvió al oír su voz.

-Tu madre.- respondió Fate y de inmediato oyó el ruido de una copa estrellándose contra el suelo.

* * *

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.- dijo Momoko Takamachi a su hija, cuando las tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa ratona del living.

-¿Cómo estabas tan segura?-

-Eres mi hija. Cuando tengas hijos, lo entenderás.- Sonrió, pero la rigidez de sus movimientos dio a entender a Fate que estaba pasando un mal momento. -Yo también leí el artículo y me fijé en tu reacción. Además, en las últimas dos semanas noté que estabas particularmente nerviosa, y cuando dijiste que ibas de compras a la costa, comprendí lo que te proponías.-

-¿Y papá?- Momoko sacudió la cabeza.

-No he hablado de esto con tu padre ni con ninguna otra persona. Tampoco le dije a nadie que venía hacia aquí.- Nanoha y Fate callaron, esperando que continuara, pero Momoko no lo hizo.

-¿Por qué viniste?- preguntó por fin Nanoha.

-Yo iba a hacerte la misma pregunta.- respondió su madre arqueando las cejas. Nanoha palideció. -He venido porque creí que tenía que hacerlo, y estoy segura de que tú me responderías lo mismo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?- Nanoha asintió y Momoko se volvió hacia Fate:

-Supongo que en los últimos dos días has recibido muchas sorpresas.-

-Sí.- respondió Fate sencillamente, y la mujer le sonrió.

-Aunque no me creas, siempre me has caído bien, Fate. Sin embargo, no me parecías el mejor partido para mi hija. ¿Lo entiendes?- Fate sacudió la cabeza y respondió con voz ronca pero al mismo tiempo suave:

-No, en realidad, no. No fue justa conmigo ni con Nanoha. De lo contrario, ella no estaría aquí ahora.- Momoko la miró, pero no respondió. Nanoha intervino para evitar una posible discusión.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que tenías que venir? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?- Momoko se volvió hacia su hija.

-Mi visita no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que confíe o no en ti. Tiene que ver con Chrono. Anoche me telefoneó para preguntarme por Fate, y ahora mismo viene hacia aquí. Parecía muy afectado. Supuse que debías saberlo.- Nanoha respiró hondo.

-¿Viene hacia aquí?-

-Está en camino. Consiguió que aplazaran el juicio hasta el lunes. Si aún no ha llegado a New Ben, estará muy cerca.-

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Poca cosa, pero él lo sabía. Lo sospechaba. Hace tiempo me oyó hacer un comentario sobre Fate y la recordó.- Nanoha tragó saliva.

-¿Le has dicho que yo estaba aquí?-

-No. Y no lo haré. Es un asunto entre tú y él. Pero, conociéndolo, estoy segura de que averiguará dónde estás. Le bastará con hacer un par de llamadas a las personas indicadas. Al fin y al cabo, yo también te encontré.- Aunque era evidente que Nanoha estaba preocupada, sonrió a su madre.

-Gracias.- dijo, y Momoko le tomó la mano.

-Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, Nanoha, y que no siempre vemos las cosas de la misma manera. No me considero perfecta, pero te he educado lo mejor que pude. Soy tu madre y siempre lo seré. Y eso significa que siempre te querré.- Nanoha guardó silencio durante unos instantes, luego preguntó:

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-No lo sé, Nanoha. Debes decidirlo tú sola. Pero yo, en tu lugar, lo pensaría dos veces. Pregúntate qué es lo que quieres realmente.- Nanoha desvió la vista, y sus ojos se enrojecieron. Un segundo después, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

-No lo sé...- se interrumpió y su madre le apretó la mano. Momoko miró a Fate, que estaba sentada con la cabeza gacha, escuchando con atención. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, ella le devolvió la mirada, hizo un gesto de asentimiento y salió del salón. Cuando se hubo ido, Momoko preguntó en un murmullo:

-¿La quieres?-

-Sí.- respondió Nanoha en voz baja.- Mucho.-

-¿Y quieres a Chrono?-

-Sí, también lo quiero. Lo quiero mucho, pero de otra manera. No me hace sentir lo mismo que Fate.-

-Nadie lo hará.- dijo su madre soltándole la mano. -No puedo tomar esta decisión por ti, Nanoha. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Sin embargo, debes saber que te quiero y que siempre te querré. No es una gran ayuda, ya lo sé, pero es lo único que puedo hacer por ti. -Abrió su cartera de mano y sacó un paquete de cartas atadas con una cinta. Los sobres estaban viejos y amarillentos. -Estas son las cartas que te escribió Fate. No las abrí ni me atreví a tirarlas a la basura. Sé que no debí ocultártelas y lo lamento. Sólo quería protegerte. No me había dado cuenta de que... -Nanoha tomó las cartas y las acarició, emocionada. -Ahora tengo que irme, Nanoha. Debes tomar una decisión y no te queda mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres que te espere en el pueblo?- Nanoha negó con la cabeza.

-No. Tengo que arreglármelas sola.- Momoko asintió y miró a su hija con aire pensativo. Por fin se levantó, dio la vuelta a la mesa, se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. Cuando Nanoha se puso de pie y la abrazó, su madre leyó la duda en sus ojos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó, apartándose un poco.

-No lo sé.- respondió Nanoha tras una larga pausa. Siguieron abrazadas en silencio durante otro minuto. -Gracias por venir.- dijo finalmente. -Te quiero, mamá.

-Y yo a ti.- Momoko se dirigió a la puerta, y Nanoha creyó oírle murmurar _"haz lo que te dicte el corazón"_. Aunque no estaba completamente segura.

* * *

**En la encrucijada**

Fate le abrió la puerta a Momoko Takamachi.

-Adiós, Fate.- dijo la mujer en voz baja. Ella asintió en silencio. No quedaba nada más por decir, y las dos lo sabían. Ella se volvió y salió, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Fate la vio andar hasta el coche, subir y alejarse sin mirar atrás. Es una mujer fuerte, pensó, y comprendió que Nanoha había salido a ella. Fate se asomó al living, vio a Nanoha sentada con la cabeza gacha, y volvió al porche. Sabía que ella necesitaba estar sola. Se sentó en la mecedora y contempló el agua del río.

Después de un tiempo que le pareció eterno, oyó la puerta trasera. No se volvió a mirarla, algo se lo impedía, pero la oyó sentarse a su lado.

-Lo lamento.- dijo Nanoha. -Nunca imaginé que fuera a pasar algo así.- Fate sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo lamentes. Las dos sabíamos que, tarde o temprano, llegaría este momento.-

-De todos modos es muy duro.-

-Lo sé.- Por fin se volvió hacia ella y le cogió una mano. -¿Puedo hacer algo para facilitarte las cosas?- Nanoha negó con la cabeza.

-No, no. Tengo que hacerlo sola. Además, no sé qué voy a decirle.- Bajó la vista y añadió en voz más baja y distante, como si hablara para sí: -Supongo que todo depende de él y de lo que sepa. Si mi madre está en lo cierto, sospechará algo, pero no puede estar seguro de nada.- Fate sintió un nudo en el estómago. Cuando por fin habló, su voz sonó tranquila, aunque Nanoha advirtió su dolor.

-No vas a contarle lo nuestro, ¿verdad?-

-No lo sé. De verdad. Durante los últimos minutos en el salón, no he hecho más que preguntarme qué es lo que más quiero en la vida. -Le apretó la mano. -¿Y sabes cuál fue la respuesta? Que te quiero a ti. Que quiero que estemos juntas. Te amo y siempre te he amado.- Respiró hondo y continuó: -Pero también quiero un final feliz, sin herir a nadie. Y sé que si me quedo, lastimaré a algunas personas. Sobre todo a Chrono. No te mentí cuando dije que lo quería. No me hace sentir las mismas cosas que tú, pero le tengo mucho afecto, y no sería justo que le hiciera esto. Si me quedo aquí, también haré daño a mi familia y a mis amigos. Sería como traicionarlos a todos... Y no me siento capaz de hacerlo.-

-No puedes supeditar tu vida a los demás. Debes hacer lo que consideres mejor para ti, aunque con ello lastimes a tus seres queridos.-

-Lo sé.- respondió Nanoha, -pero tendré que afrontar mi decisión, cualquiera que sea, durante el resto de mi vida. Para siempre. Tendré que ser capaz de seguir adelante sin mirar atrás. ¿Me entiendes?- Fate sacudió la cabeza y trató de mantener la calma en su voz.

-No. No si eso significa perderte. No quiero volver a perderte.- Nanoha bajó la vista en silencio, y Fate continuó: -¿Podrías dejarme sin mirar atrás?- Nanoha se mordió los labios antes de responder con un hilo de voz:

-No lo sé. Puede que no.-

-¿Sería justo para Chrono?- No respondió de inmediato. Se levantó, se secó las lágrimas y caminó hasta el borde del porche, donde se apoyó contra una columna. Cruzó los brazos y miró al agua del río antes de contestar en voz baja:

-No.-

-No tiene por qué ser así, Nanoha. Ahora somos adultas, y tenemos la oportunidad de elegir que no tuvimos antes. Estamos hechas la una para la otra. Siempre ha sido así.- Se acercó y le apoyó una mano en el hombro. -No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida pensando en ti, imaginando cómo hubiera sido vivir contigo. Quédate conmigo, Nanoha.- Los ojos de la cobriza se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No sé si podré.- susurró.

-Claro que puedes... Nanoha, nunca seré feliz sabiendo que estás con otro. Eso me mataría. Lo que hay entre nosotras es extraordinario. Es demasiado hermoso para echarlo por la borda.- Nanoha no respondió. Al cabo de un momento, Fate la obligó a volverse hacia ella, le tomó las manos y buscó sus ojos. Ella finalmente la miró con los ojos húmedos. Después de un largo silencio, Fate le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con una expresión de ternura en la cara. Leyó sus pensamientos y preguntó con un hilo de voz:

-No te quedarás, ¿verdad?- Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. -Quieres hacerlo, pero no puedes.-

-Ay, Fate.- dijo ella, echándose a llorar otra vez. -Por favor, trata de entenderlo...- Fate la atajó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Sé lo que vas a decir, lo veo en tus ojos. Pero no lo entiendo, Nanoha. No quiero que esto termine así. Pero si te vas, las dos sabemos que no volveremos a vernos.- Nanoha se apoyó contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, mientras Fate intentaba reprimir las lágrimas. La estrechó entre sus brazos. -No puedo obligarte a quedarte, pero pase lo que pasare, nunca olvidaré estos dos días que estuvimos juntas. He soñado con esto durante años.- La besó con ternura, y se abrazaron como cuando Nanoha había llegado un par de días antes. Finalmente ella se soltó y se secó las lágrimas.

-Tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas, Fate.- Ella no la siguió. Se sentó en la mecedora, agotada. La miró entrar en la casa y oyó cómo el sonido de sus movimientos se desvanecía. Al cabo de unos minutos, Nanoha reapareció con sus cosas y caminó hacia ella con la cabeza gacha. Le entregó el dibujo hecho la mañana anterior. Fate advirtió que no había dejado de llorar.

-Toma. Lo hice para ti.- Fate desplegó el dibujo despacio, con cuidado de no romperlo.- Eran dos imágenes superpuestas. La del fondo, que ocupaba la mayor parte de la página, era un retrato de ella tal como era ahora, no catorce años antes. Notó que había dibujado hasta el más mínimo detalle de su cara, incluyendo la cicatriz. Era como si lo hubiera copiado de una fotografía reciente. La segunda imagen correspondía a la fachada de la casa. También era asombrosamente detallada, como si la hubiera bosquejado sentada bajo el roble.

-Es precioso, Nanoha. Gracias.- Forzó una sonrisa. -Ya te he dicho que eres una auténtica artista.- Nanoha asintió con la vista fija en el suelo y los labios apretados. Era hora de marcharse. Caminaron despacio hacia el coche, sin hablar. Cuando llegaron, Fate la abrazó otra vez hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La besó en los labios y en las mejillas, y luego acarició suavemente con un dedo los puntos donde la había besado.

-Te amo, Nanoha.-

-Y yo a ti.- Fate abrió la puerta del coche y se besaron por última vez. Nanoha se sentó al volante, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Dejó las cartas y el bolso en el asiento de al lado, buscó las llaves y dio el contacto. El motor comenzó a rugir con impaciencia. Había llegado la hora.

Fate cerró la puerta con las dos manos, y Nanoha bajó la ventanilla. Observó los músculos de sus brazos, la sonrisa natural, la cara bronceada. Extendió una mano y Fate se la tomó un segundo, acariciándola suavemente con los dedos.

-Quédate.- murmuró sin sonido, moviendo los labios, y por alguna razón esa súplica muda le dolió mucho más a Nanoha de lo que esperaba. Las lágrimas caían sin freno, pero no podía hablar. Por fin, de mala gana, apartó la vista y le soltó la mano. Movió la palanca de cambio y apretó ligeramente el acelerador. Si no se marchaba ahora, no lo haría nunca. Fate se apartó y el coche comenzó a avanzar.

Contempló la escena como si estuviera en trance. Vio cómo el coche iba despacio, oyó el crujido de la grava bajo las ruedas. El vehículo comenzó a girar lentamente hacia el camino que la llevaría al pueblo. Se iba, se iba, y Fate la miraba aturdida.

Avanzó... pasó a su lado...

Nanoha saludó con la mano por última vez y sonrió en silencio antes de acelerar. Entonces Fate le devolvió el saludo sin entusiasmo. "¡No te vayas!", hubiera querido gritar, al ver que el coche se alejaba. Pero no dijo nada. Un minuto después el vehículo se perdió en la distancia, y lo único que quedó de Nanoha fueron las huellas de su coche en el camino.

Fate permaneció inmóvil en el mismo sitio durante largo rato. Nanoha se había marchado tan repentinamente como había llegado.

Esta vez para siempre.

_Para siempre… _

Cerró los ojos y volvió a verla marchar en su mente, el coche alejándose poco a poco, llevándose su corazón. Con profunda tristeza recordó que Nanoha, igual que su madre, no había mirado atrás.

_La había dejado sin mirar atrás… _

Camino hacia el roble, el roble de ambas, apoyo su espalda en el, se deslizo hasta sentarse en la hierba y sin poder evitarlo mas lloro... dejo salir su dolor... sabiendo que acababa de perder lo único que de verdad había amado en su vida... y que jamas volvería.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: Lo sé, quieren asesinarme por dejarlo ahí pero era necesario. Poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final, si no están mal mis cálculos solo quedan 2 capítulos más. Así que solo queda esperar ;)**

**Saludos y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
